


ben oltre le luci

by bageleburro01



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Adventure, Aristocracy, Drama, Historical eras, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Songfic, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bageleburro01/pseuds/bageleburro01
Summary: всё королевство застыло в ожидании, когда ли ынсан, наследный принц, заменит на престоле своего отца. и какого было всеобщее удивление, когда принц без объявления отправляется в дальнее путешествие, о причине которого знают только те люди, которые знали ынсана, когда настоящий принц ещё ходил по замку.
Relationships: Cha Junho/Kim Yohan, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul, Lee Eunsang/Son Dongpyo, Nam Dohyon/Song Hyeongjun
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> сижу я такая, смотрю переводы старых песенок, и как ударил леди лак в голову. может я сама у себя в голове как-то не так поняла текст, но в любом случае, "жизнь такова и больше никакова". 
> 
> поставила метку с историческими эпохами только из-за атмосферы, которую я надеюсь подарить фанфику. описанные события происходят в выдуманном мире в неопределенное время. 
> 
> в этом фанфике всё очень сложно, я сама не до конца понимаю
> 
> размер фанфика, рейтинг, метки и количество персонажей могут и скорее всего будут изменяться, не удивляйтесь, когда в очередной раз откроете фф, а там смерть персонажа и ещё два новых добавлено. 
> 
> думайте о этом, как о очень драматичной сказке

весна во всю гуляла на улице, в воздухе пахло садовыми цветами и свежестью, но принц не мог оценить всего многообразия запахов, он ненавидел гулять, потому что ему разрешалось гулять только в саду. с тем у него связаны не самые лучшие воспоминания. к тому же, как бы сильно из окна не пахло цветами, все запахи перекрывались запахами чернил. последние два года он тратит всё своё свободное время на написание писем и картин, его, в общем-то ничего не интересует. 

за дверью храпел охранник, но наверняка ещё один не спал. в их королевстве даже не было военного положения, никто не говорил ынсану, почему они усилили его охрану вдвое, но спрашивать не было смысла. это очевидно, когда ему через четыре месяца исполняется двадцать один год и он может законно вступить на трон, заменив своего отца. никто не хочет, чтобы короля убили раньше, чем он наденет корону. 

мысли о правлении буквально гадили ынсану в душу. когда то королевское звание и уважение со стороны других было для него недостижимой мечтой, но сейчас, когда он имеет прямое отношение к этому, ему совершенно точно не хочется носить на голове диадему и отдавать приказы, политика его страны не соответствует его жизненным принципам, по крайней мере пока жив его отец. а вести миллионы людей наперекор собственным убеждениям (если те не вредили жизни народа) ему хотелось меньше всего.

ынсан отвлекается от письма, когда слышит скрип двери. в его комнату никто не входит без стука, кроме одного человека. ким усок стоял возле двери, без парадной формы, как все привыкли его видеть. даже привычной шпаги при нём не было, да и его бы не пропустили с ней. 

\- учишься? - задаёт вопрос усок. никаких "ваше величество" и "ваше сиятельство", они с усоком знакомы достаточно, чтобы старший мог считать его своим младшим братом, но услышь их кто-нибудь посторонний, усоку бы отрезали язык. 

\- нет. - ынсан отодвигает от себя чернила и бумагу, поворачивается лицом к киму. - ты хотел начать занятие раньше? 

усок был не просто близким другом ынсана, он был его учителем. несмотря на изящный вид усока, его шелковые рубашки и любовь к сладостям, никто, по мнению ынсана, не мог сравниться с усоком по части боя на мечах. вот чему тот учил принца: он прекрасно фехтовал и ещё лучше учил фехтованию. меч не был продолжением его тела, как говорили все его прошлые учителя. меч был его другом, ещё более близким, чем ынсан, потому что уважения к нему было больше, чем к ынсану. 

\- нет, нет. у меня кое-какое важное дело к тебе. - говорит усок, ынсан сразу выглядит более заинтересованным. 

\- о чём ты? 

\- сегодня утром мне пришло письмо. анонимное, с границы. 

\- и что в письме? ты открыл его? - интерес ынсана всё нарастал, он сам по себе любопытный, а тут усок явно хотел его увлечь.

\- я открыл, но, думаю, тебе будет интереснее прочитать его самому. - ынсан хмурится, не понимая, что происходит, а усок уже дёргает за ручку двери. - я пойду, а то у тебя скоро ужин. проберись ко мне в комнату после отбоя, я знаю, что ты это можешь. думаю, содержимое письма напрямую тебя касается. 

усок уходит, оставив его со своими собственными мыслями, гадать, что же может быть такого интересного в письме, что об этом нужно говорить на месте. дневник со стихами, которые он писал до этого, не привлекал его больше, хотелось узнать всё прямо сейчас. да и он не может к ним вернуться, потому что после усока в комнату заходит прислуга и лишний раз напоминает о том, что скоро ужин. 

она не предлагает одеть его, за пять лет жизни в замке любая служанка знала о привычке ынсана к самостоятельности. ему категорически не нравилась традиция носиться с королевскими наследниками, как с младенцами. так и вообще то любая другая традиция из бесконечной шушеры королевских обязанностей. ынсан одевается сам, назло не надевает тёмно-синий камзол, потому что тугой воротник душит его так сильно, что кусок в горло не лезет, и выходит из комнаты.

замок огромен. пусть и так, но иногда ынсану кажется, будто здесь совсем нет места, где можно побыть наедине и подумать. разве что собственная кровать или ванные. только и там кто-то может в любой момент зайти, чтобы проверить сохранность принца.

пока он идёт к обеденному залу в сопровождении своих охранников и старенькой служанки, причитавшей о том, что “молодому принцу нельзя ходить в одной рубашке”, даже тогда он может заметить слишком много знакомых. он видит хангёля, ученика местного кузнеца, он стоит рядом с другими двумя - усок и джину, брат их конюха, джинхёка. они все словно из прошлой жизни. наверно, так и есть, если подумать.

в нос ударяет запах приторно сладкого крема и жареного мяса, когда он заходит в зал. он садится за стол и ждёт, когда король к нему присоединится. точнее не король, а отец. тот просил так говорить, пусть ынсан к мужчине особых родительских чувств не испытывал. дожидается, король заходит в зал со сворой охранников, ему сразу же наливают вина в бокал. парень смотрит на него, ожидая чего-то, и он замечает. но ничего не говорит, начинает есть. ынсана сначала эта манера напрягала, но сейчас он привык. привык, что король приходит почти незаметно, что начинает разговоры на пустом месте.

\- я думаю, ты уже догадался, что скоро тебе придётся меня сменить. - наконец говорит старший и вот теперь ынсану этот ужин уже не нравится. потому что и тема их дальнейшего разговора ему совсем не нравится. - нужно будет приготовиться к коронации. после ужина в твои покои зайдут портные, тебе нужен будет новый костюм. пусть снимут мерки, запишут пожелания и пошьют несколько разных...

\- когда будет коронация? - спрашивает ынсан прямо посреди чужой речи. его не казнят за это и не наругают. он единственный наследник, потому слишком любим отцом и драгоценен для продолжения династии, слишком взрослый, чтобы нанимать мальчика для битья.

\- через месяц, полтора. после бала в честь твоего дня рождения объявим дату. - отвечает король, мягко улыбаясь, продолжает рассказывать о том, что нужно сделать перед балом и коронацией. на ынсана напирало, потому что его день рождение должно быть через четыре дня. а желания править королевством у него не прибавилось.

ужин так и заканчивается, отец рассказывает о предстоящих хлопотах, пока слуги стоят рядом и всё записывают, ынсан слушает и ест. ему не хочется ни соглашаться, ни перечить. потому что, несмотря на полное отсутствие желания править, он был безмерно благодарен отцу за ту жизнь, которой он живёт. в голове мысли были только об одном. после ужина он обещал сходить к усоку, но, видимо, придётся отложить на время этот визит.

с портными ынсан потратил ощутимо много времени. особенно сильно это било по его разыгравшемуся любопытству. он всё ещё очень сильно хотел узнать, что за письмо прислали усоку, потому что обычно усок не так часто разговаривает с ним или зовёт кого-то к себе. ынсан просит сделать воротник камзола менее тугим и более высоким, высказал несколько пожеланий насчёт легкости ткани и добавлении к нарядам жилетов на пуговицах, а после притих. он ждал, когда пройдет достаточно времени после ухода портных, чтобы он мог выйти в свою личную ванную и через окно пролезть на балкон, ведущий к комнатам для прислуги. чуть дальше от этих комнат находились комнаты его учителей, а в самом конце находилась комната усока. 

ынсану удалось пройти незамеченным до самого конца длинного коридора. он мягко стучится в дверь и усок сразу ему открывает. ынсан удивляется, увидев в комнате хангёля.

\- хангёль будет с нами, он никому ничего не скажет, не беспокойся. я боялся, ты не придёшь, но мне сказали, что твой отец сказал насчёт портных. - успокаивает младшего усок, приглашает сесть на коричневую софу, а после садится за свой стол. хангёль стоял, подпирая стенку спиной. в комнате усока был яркий свет свечей, но атмосфера тайны чувствовалась и без полумрака. 

\- я уже хотел сбежать от них, только чтобы узнать, что в письме. - говорит ынсан. усок улыбается, будто дарит ынсану подарок, которого тот давно ждал. на деле всё было почти так. 

\- ну, раз так… - ким достаёт из верхнего ящика в столе белый конверт и кладёт его на стол. - письмо пришло не совсем мне. его получил хангёль, якобы оно от его родственника из лэсты. 

\- и в чем проблема? - хмурится ынсан. постепенно он начинает сомневаться, будет ли полезна ему эта вылазка. 

\- естественно в том, что там у него нет никаких родственников, да и письмо было странно написано. ко всему прочему, там упоминался я и ты, поэтому хангёль подошёл ко мне за советом. 

\- зачем? 

\- когда я прочёл письмо, мне показалось, что в нём скрывается просьба о помощи. - отвечает хангёль, который до этого момента предпочитал молчать.

ынсан совсем притих. просьба о помощи? кто может просить его помощи? тем более в лэсте… ему всегда казалось, что там люди буквально наслаждаются жизнью. 

усок придвигает к нему письмо, молча предлагает прочитать его самому. и ынсан не отказывается от этого предложения, открывает конверт и достает письмо, внимательно пробегая взглядом по аккуратным строчкам. 

‘ привет, дорогой хангёль!

это сынён! пишу тебе из лэсты, тут так красиво. как твоё здоровье? я слышал, что твоя нога ещё болит, думаю, будь ты здесь, мы бы залечили её буквально за месяц. 

кстати, как там усок-щи? а ынсани? его друг уже помирает от скуки по нему, говорит, что хочет поиграть в прятки и поесть бутербродов с сыром, как пять лет назад… стесняюсь спросить у тебя, когда они собираются приехать к нам в гости, но, надеюсь, что ты всё таки спросишь. 

ты тоже приезжай, хангёль. нам очень тоскливо без тебя и остальных. у нас для вас много подарков, найдите немного времени, чтобы навестить нас. 

до встречи. твой двоюродный брат, сынён… ‘

\- ты уверен, что у тебя нет двоюродного брата? - спрашивает ынсан у хангёля, кидая письмо обратно на стол. тот мотает головой.

\- мои родители единственные дети в своих семьях. ни один из моей семьи никогда не покидал аластры. если ты помнишь, то моя семья не богата. - отвечает хангёль, немного укоризненно посмотрев на ынсана. ынсан помнит, поэтому пропускает этот взгляд. хангёль подходит к столу и тычет пальцем в письмо. - к тому же, если бы это был мой брат, откуда бы он узнал про тебя и усока?

\- это наверняка написал кто-то, кто уже был здесь однажды. никто не знает о травме хангёля, кроме тех, кто видел это своими глазами. - предполагает усок. ынсану становится дурно.

\- только не говори мне, что ты думаешь на...

\- ынсан, пусть твой отец и сказал, что он давно мёртв, но с его пропажи произошло всего пять лет, он вполне мог выжить...

ынсану больно вспоминать. он не хочет. ему всегда говорили, что легче забыть. но и забыть не так уж просто, если подумать. 

\- усок прав... это вполне может быть донпё... - хангёль забирает письмо, положив его в конверт. - тут не написано адреса, но парнишка, который принёс мне его вчера вечером, похож на кого-то, кто живёт в лэсте. возможно, он ещё не уехал и мы можем его найти.

\- я пойду с вами на допрос. - твёрдо говорит ынсан. если это письмо от донпё, то он должен знать наверняка.

\- это опасно. я пойду на встречу вместе с хангёлем. если он расскажет нам что-то интересное, я расскажу тебе сразу же по прибытию. и тогда, скорее всего, нам придется просить о политическом визите в лэсту. - отвечает усок, берёт в руку подсвечник. - нам пора закрываться. скоро охранники могут зайти проверить твою сохранность, а я должен подготовиться к завтрашнему дню.

ынсан вышел из комнаты усока вместе с хангёлем. они не разговаривали четыре года. теперь хангёль для ынсана - пятно прошлого, которое начинает всплывать, как грязь на дне озера. и, возможно, ынсан хочет вернуть это прошлое.

***

ынсан смотрит на себя в зеркало уже минут двадцать. ему хочется выглядеть по-крайней мере прилично, когда он рядом со своим соулмейтом. тем более, когда это самое малое из того, что ты можешь сделать. укоризненно смотрит на свою серую рубашку, как будто этот взгляд сделает его чуть красивее в чужих глазах. ынсану плевать, что подумают другие, ему нужен очень даже конкретный человек. 

ничего изменить нельзя, у него не так много одежды, чтобы бесконечно выбирать. нет, его отец не беден, он - глава королевской охраны. ынсану льстит, когда о нём говорят, как о сыне приближенного короля, но факт остаётся фактом - его соулмейт всё равно выше его по титулу. 

донпё был принцем. ынсан влюбился, как в книжках, - увидел его лет в двенадцать, когда того пытались научить обращаться с мечом. донпё замечательно чувствовал себя с легкими мечами, кинжалами и шпагами, но были и неудачи. такие неудачи и постоянные замечания учителей вгоняли донпё в слёзы. ынсан же с десяти лет умел держать меч в руке, поэтому он часто просился у отца, который обычно охранял именно принца, чтобы тот разрешил поучить его. 

ынсана учил усок, правая рука его отца, мальчику очень нравилось, как тот преподавал, поэтому и донпё он старался объяснить также, как когда-то усок объяснил ему. усока не пускали к обучению королевской семьи, потому что тот, как ему сказали, недостаточно хорош. ынсан плевал на этот вздор, потому что именно усок объяснял всё лучше других. донпё нравилось, когда его учил ынсан, а ынсан скучал по их занятиям, когда донпё заболевал. заболевал он довольно часто, но сразу после донпё бежал к ынсану. они оба знали, кем друг другу являются, поэтому старались проводить как можно больше времени вместе. 

ынсана, видимо, статус донпё волновал больше, чем хотелось бы. он боялся будущего. было ясно, что проблема в нём. никто не посмотрит на то, что они предназначены друг другу, и не разрешит им быть вместе. об этом они старались не говорить, но каждый определенно об этом думал. им не дадут сбежать, это слишком опасно, тем более с тем, как часто донпё болеет. наверно, никакого выхода и не было, а ынсан просто зря об этом думает, и вообще донпё зря тратит своё время. 

парень набрасывает на себя кофту, чтобы защититься от сильного осеннего ветра, после чего выбегает из своей комнаты, как будто она, как газом, наполнена плохими мыслями. возможно, его уже ждёт донпё, а он стоит здесь. 

путь до дома хангёля не занимает много времени, они живут почти рядом, всего пройти пару домов дальше от замка. хангёль ждёт и высматривает его в окно, а когда замечает, то отходит от окна и открывает ынсану дверь. 

\- донпё уже здесь? - спрашивает ынсан сразу же, как за ним закрывается дверь. хангёля пробивает на смех. 

\- уже не терпится поцеловать своего донпёшу? - стебется над ним хангёль, тянется к нему с объятиями и поцелуями. хангёль на два года его старше, а ведет себя, как пятилетний. 

\- тоже мне друг… - ынсан отталкивает хангёля от себя и поднимается по лестнице на чердак. 

это не первая их встреча здесь. они уже довольно давно приходят на чердак к хангёлю, чтобы просто поговорить. такое кажется невыполнимым, когда донпё держат в замке, как в тюрьме. не только из-за того, насколько часто донпё болеет, но и из-за того, что тот всё чаще стал перечить отцу в плане политики. донпё несовершеннолетний, к нему мало того, что не прислушаются, так ещё и запрут в комнате, обдумывать своё поведение. 

сначала ли водил пё к себе домой, но отец стал догадываться и приходил со службы раньше, чего парень предусмотреть не мог. хангёль сам предложил свой чердак, как место для свиданий. потому что он хороший друг и потому что не хочет отдавать деньги, проигранные ынсану в карты. его отец трудится до самого вечера, да и к тому же забил на этот чердак. только для ынсана этот злосчастный чердак был шансом. 

ынсан закрывает дверь чердака изнутри, осматривается, но не видит донпё рядом. проходит дальше, к софе, но и там ничего. ему начинает казаться, что он рано пришел, но его плеча в этот момент касается чужая рука. парень хватается за нее и поворачивается лицом к донпё. тот сияет от улыбки, видимо, долго ждал, чтобы застать ынсана врасплох. не получилось, но никакой грусти от этого не было. 

\- я уже думал, что ты не придешь… - почти недовольно, донпё смешно хмурит брови всего на секунду одну-две, а потом ынсана снова, как солнцем, освещает улыбкой донпё. - смотри, мне пошили новый костюм… - донпё расстегивает пуговицы на длинном плаще и показывает ынсану то, во что одет. 

\- красиво… - говорит ынсан, но будь он чуть менее скуднословным, то написал бы поэму о том, как потрясающе его донпё выглядит в этой одежде. 

ничто не шло принцу так сильно, как цвет солнца. это его цвет. и пиджак на нем был совсем нежно-желтый, как цветы, он словно вообще не про осень. сразу видно, что донпё сам выбирал цвет. ынсан не рассматривает потрясающую вышивку на желтой ткани, на тесьму ему по барабану и шелковая блузка с кружевным воротником не вызывает у ли какого-то восторга. ынсану кажется, что одежда только делает его красивей (что, кажется, невозможно). в этом воротнике шею донпё хочется целовать. только ынсану нужно время для решимости, потому что донпё драгоценный, его нельзя разбить. 

\- ты не боялся идти в такой дорогой одежде сюда?

донпё, услышав это, улыбается уже виновато. было слишком рискованно идти по обычным улицам в чем-то настолько дорогом. никто из жителей города не ходит в желтом, это привлекает ненужное внимание. а вот оно нужно донпё меньше всего.

\- прости, я хотел показать тебе… - с грустными мыслями и грустным лицом донпё заново запахивает на себе плащ.

ынсан молча хватается за край плаща, оттягивает, чтобы снять. он играется, им только шестнадцать и ещё слишком рано думать о чём-то серьезнее поцелуев. плащ отправляется легким полетом на софу, пё обнимает ынсана, прячет глаза в чужом виске, когда ему говорят, что он и так очень красивый. улыбается, ынсан не смотрит, но знает точно, потому что чувствует, как приподнятый уголок чужих губ касается его щеки. 

\- отец подарил мне красивый дневник. кажется, он знает, что я пишу поэмы и стихи. - делится донпё. ынсан выгибает бровь, но старший этого не видит. 

\- это плохо? что он знает… - он уточняет на всякий случай, ладонями тянется к чужой макушке, играется со смоляными прядями. 

\- нет? я думал, он будет против. мой учитель истории говорил, что будущему королю негоже тратить время на бесполезные письма. - пё, видимо, надоело стоять посреди чердака, поэтому тот начал мягко подталкивать ынсана к диванчику, на котором сейчас валялся его плащ. 

\- у тебя хорошо получается... во многих странах ценились правители, обладающие талантом к письму. - говорит ынсан, падая на софу. донпё приходится отпустить, но тот смеется с его слов и сам садится к нему на колени, потому что так удобнее обниматься. ли в голову залезает непрошенный вопрос, и совершенно не зря он его задаёт. - почему он так добр к тебе? какой-то праздник близится? 

\- оу… - пропускает донпё. сразу понятно, что он что-то недосказал, король хоть и не тиран, но не станет дарить подарки донпё просто так, тем более когда он постоянно спорит. - отец сказал, что я отправляюсь на лечение в южную кармэллу. - ынсан знает, о чём говорит донпё и не хочет слушать дальше, а донпё знает, как себя будет вести ынсан, поэтому кладет свою руку на висок, чтобы тот не отворачивался. - ынсан, это всего на две недели. я привезу тебе ожерелье из ракушек. а ещё может напишу пару стихов там, а потом ты мне их споёшь. 

старший улыбается обнадеживающе, позволяет трогать себя за коленки, что бывает крайне редко, потому что за такую наглость он шлёпает по рукам. ынсан же не может перестать думать о том, что эта поездка - плохая идея. не сейчас, когда на границе страны то и дело вспыхивают восстания, а соседняя страна дает всё больше и больше поводов для начала войны. 

у ынсана не может не быть сомнений на счет слов донпё, но ничего против он сказать тоже не может. хотя, может и может, только какой в этом толк. он напугает донпё, а поездку всё равно не отменят. он здесь не играет никакой роли, значит не стоит беспокоить пё своими переживаниями. 

\- всё в порядке. с тобой едет твой отец? - донпё отрицательно мотает головой. 

\- ему нужно оставаться в замке, я поеду только с твоим отцом. 

\- вот как… - отвечает ынсан. он всегда так говорит, когда ему что-то не нравится. такая фраза - как знак для донпё. только никакие поцелуи не помогут от плохого предчувствия, а это было именно оно. ынсан боялся и боялся он не зря.   
через два дня он провожал донпё и своего отца в поездку. в тот день началась череда страшных событий в жизни ынсана. буквально на следующий день карета принца вернулась, но уже без него. отец принёс в замок ужасную весть - когда они почти пересекали границу, на них напали неизвестные и принц был похищен. король пришёл в ярость. у ынсана в голове не укладывалось, как его отец мог упустить донпё, следующую ночь он, как и сотни следующих, не сомкнул глаз. 

через три дня после похищения наследника ынсан увидел голову своего любимого отца, насаженную на пику в самом центре учебной площадки рядом с башней охраны. где было остальное тело, ынсан не знал, с площадки его почти сразу увел усок, не давая слушать, как кто-то из старших офицеров говорил толпе, состоявшей преимущественно из таких же офицеров и дворцовой прислуги, о том, что “за такие ошибки нужно платить кровью”. с какого момента ошибки начинают становиться такими, за которые платят кровью, ынсану тоже никто не сказал, но эту фразу он запомнил, кажется, навсегда. 

“какая жалость. твой отец был слишком ценен, чтобы так его терять. глупая смерть.” это первые слова, которые в свой адрес ынсан услышал от короля. тогда он зачем-то поперся с усоком в замок, наверно, просто боялся отходить от него. тогда же парень узнал, что то был бунт с самосудом. его отца убили не потому что так скомандовали, а потому что кучка мелких офицеров посчитала, что такой человек больше не может быть лицом королевской охраны. вот почему у него больше не было отца. 

усок взял на себя смелость воспитать сына своего господина, поэтому около года, пока королевская охрана и всякого рода детективы пытались искать пропавшего принца, ынсан жил у усока. хотя “жил” очень сомнительное заявление. ночью ему снились кошмары с участием донпё или его отца, а днём он, как ни в чём не бывало, ходил на занятия по стрельбе и фехтованию. усок старался делать вид, что всё хорошо, а ынсану даже этого не хотелось. 

в августе поиски донпё прекратили и на вторую неделю на королевском кладбище в землю зарыли пустой гроб. ынсан не ходил туда ни разу за пять лет, потому что мысль о том, что донпё в самом деле мог лежать в этой могиле, казалась ему большущей глупостью и нелепицей. в сентябре король объявил, что решил усыновить в качестве своего наследника сына покойного начальника королевской охраны. из дворцовых никто этому не удивился - все знали о том, какой их король добрый человек, и как хорошо он отзывался о господине ли. 

ынсану было страшно. ему думалось, что усок вряд ли будет рядом, но тот ушел с поста королевской охраны и попросился учителем во дворец. если бы ынсан не настоял, чтобы его учил только усок, ничего бы не получилось. только эти махинации, потребовавшие кучу усилий, были ничем. они почти ничего не давали, в замке ынсан чувствовал себя желанным, потому что донпё был единственным королевским сыном, но совершенно одиноким. 

это чувство не прошло и сейчас. после того, как он встретился с усоком и хангёлем за этим письмом, мысли о старой жизни не давали ему уснуть. снова. он продолжал думать и царапать пером на бумаге образы из своей головы, словно воспроизводя на бумагу сны, которые он не может посмотреть. лицо, которое когда то ынсан желал видеть каждый день и был готов отдать за это всё что угодно, сейчас он мог с трудом вспомнить. 

уснул он уже под утро, но проснулся почти сразу. приходила прислуга, предлагала ванну, завтрак и прогулку, но ынсан отказывался от всего. ему было до такой степени тошно, что он занимался только одним - смотрел в окно сквозь железную решетку и рассматривал прохожих. успокоился он только тогда, когда увидел в этом самом окне фигуры усока и хангёля. те шли к воротам и от мыслей о том, что они могут что-то найти, ему становилось немного легче.


	2. Chapter 2

\- хён… как думаешь, это может быть правдой? 

хангёля никто не просил начинать этот разговор. им двоим, как и ынсану, тяжело думать о том, что донпё есть где-то там и он, возможно, в беде. отличие только в том, что ынсану хуже раз в десять, но ведь они все были знакомы с ним. хангёль часто общался с донпё, когда тот был с ынсаном, а усок виделся с ним, когда ынсан тайком таскал донпё на их “занятия”. у ним достаточно поводов, чтобы волноваться за него. 

\- я не могу говорить об этом так просто. сейчас я вообще ни в чём не уверен. - усока тоже никто не просил отвечать, он сам решил продолжать этот разговор. ему казалось, что эта неловкая атмосфера, которой был пропитан весь их путь до ближайшему к замку гостиному двору. если парень, который принёс хангёлю письмо, ещё не уехал из города, то он должен быть там. 

\- честно, я боюсь, что дал ынсану ложную надежду. он ведь не успокоится, если нам не удастся сейчас его найти. даже став королём, будет искать его, пока не сойдёт с ума. - говорит гёль, пиная какой-то камень подальше от дороги. тот очень громко плюхается в лужу, особенно слышно на фоне тишине, которую они создали. 

усоку нечего было сказать, хангёль прав. теперь, когда ынсану дали шанс на то, что донпё может быть ещё жив, он не пожалеет себя, будет писать письма во все королевства, отдаст кучу денег ищейкам, но найдёт или нет, это ещё вопрос. 

хангёль проходит через ворота гостиного двора первым, осматривается, но ничего примечательного не находит. усок расспрашивает хозяйку о недавних гостях, хангёль описывает, как тот парень выглядел, и та рассказывает о странном молодом человеке, который поселился на втором этаже и постоянно сидит в своей комнате, только выходит, чтобы поесть. 

сначала они думали, что хозяйка рассказала им совсем не то, что она повела их по “ложному следу”. когда житель этой комнаты открыл дверь, а хангёль узнал его, сомнения отпали. парень, видимо, тоже узнал хангёля и сразу стал серьёзнее в лице, пропустил их в комнату и закрыл за собой дверь на защёлку. 

высокий худой парень, коричневые волосы и немного пухлое лицо. усок бы не сказал, что увидел в нём что-то, что выдаёт в нём жителя лэсты, но чуть золотистый оттенок кожи, не характерный для холодной алатры, говорил сам за себя. усоку и хангёлю было интересно, скажет ли этот парень что-то полезное, если он с самого порога ведет себя особо секретно. 

\- дохён. - представляется парень, жмёт руку сначала хангёлю, а потом и усоку. киму приходится сказать своё имя тоже, но он не то чтобы сильно скрывал. - вы уже прочитали письмо, так? иначе зачем вам приходить. я думал, что буду вас тут неделю ждать… - дохён указывает гостям на стол, приглашая присесть. усок садится на один из этих стульев в зелеными сидушками, но его не покидает странное чувство. 

\- ждать? зачем ты нас ждал? - спрашивает усок, когда дохён присоединяется к ним за столом. хангёля тоже это волновало, но он предпочитал молчать и ждать, что скажет этот парень. 

\- так мне сказали сделать. принести письмо, а потом ждать, пока вы не поймёте его скрытый смысл. - спокойно объясняет дохён, намазывая масло на печенье. видимо его отвлекли от чаепития. усок и хангёль переглядываются. 

\- так всё таки она там есть? мольба о помощи? - наконец подаёт голос хангёль, на что дохён сразу суёт ему в руки печенье с маслом. 

\- не знаю, я не читал письмо… - отвечает младший. выглядит он так, будто этот разговор его вообще не напрягает. - но слышал от сынён-хёна, что господину сону становится всё хуже и хуже. я подозреваю, что дело не только в его слабом здоровье. 

\- господин сон? ты имеешь ввиду сон донпё? - задаёт вопрос усок. дохён даёт и ему печенье с маслом, после чего возвращается к своей чашке с уже давно остывшим чаем. 

\- я не могу вам ответить. там, откуда я приехал, мало кто знает имя господина сон…

гости снова переглядываются. они не знают очень многого и усоку всё больше и больше кажется, что это многое на самом деле может оказаться чем-то страшным. хангёлю становится чуть спокойнее от того, что надежда, которую он дал не только ынсану, но и всем им, не совсем ложная, но то, что их разговор с дохёном только начался, заставляет его волноваться о том, что они могут узнать что-то, что ынсана совсем не порадует. 

***

с течением каждой лишней минуты ынсан чувствовал себя всё более сумасшедшим. стены его комнаты будто давили на него, время тянулось неимоверно медленно, заставляя ынсана думать не о самом лучшем. преимущественно о том, что никакого донпё больше и нет на этой земле и он собрался искать призрака.

это было единственное желание ынсана. найти донпё не только для себя, но и для королевства, потому что он был твердо убежден в том, что донпё справится с ролью короля лучше, чем он. потому что ли готовился к правлению четыре года, а донпё - шестнадцать лет. уже тогда, когда они вместе с ним сидели у него в комнате или гуляли в лесу, донпё рассуждал о том, чтобы он мог дать своему королевству, что поменял, что бы убрал. ынсан слушал его и проникался этой утопической, по сравнению с нынешними делами в стране, атмосферой.

ему хотелось жить в таком королевстве. только ему постоянно твердят, что король - всего лишь символ власти. он не более самостоятелен в составлении законов и назначении наказаний, чем та же мантия, которая висит у него на плечах. для него это было глупостью - если есть король, значит все должны считаться с ним в первую очередь.

если сказать, что ынсан ищет донпё только для того, чтобы посадить его на престол вместо себя, то ты неизбежно соврёшь. у него были такие мысли, но донпё он хотел найти, в первую очередь, как своего соулмейта. ему сложновато приходилось в последние годы, когда отец предлагал заключить какой-нибудь свадебный союз с другим государством. пусть у них и монархическое государство, но никто не будет его заставлять. отец скорее откажется от союза, чем будет ограничивать чью то свободу выбора.

проблема была даже не в том, что эти предложения постоянно напрягали ынсана. просто после каждого подобного разговора он вспоминал о донпё. будь он здесь, ынсану бы не пришлось всё это слушать. будь он здесь, всё было бы по другому. то, что ему ищут пару, когда у него уже есть соулмейт, неправильно. 

после обеда в замок вернулся усок. ынсан знал об этом, потому что сидел на подоконнике и смотрел в окно всё свободное время. как только он увидел усока, шедшего дорогой, которая вела к его апартаментам, тоска сразу растворилась. ему стоит прямо сейчас наведаться к усоку, чтобы поговорить о результатах его вылазки.

пришлось снова вылезать через окно в купальне, снова проходить через длинный коридор, чтобы в итоге открыть дверь в чужую комнату и увидеть там хангёля и усока. те выглядели странно и не решались ничего сказать.

\- ничего? - спрашивает ынсан. если они ответят, что ничего и нет, то, наверно, так будет даже лучше. но это только внешне, внутри ынсан боится этого слова.

\- мы встретились с тем парнем, который принёс хангёлю письмо. он сказал, что некий сынён, от имени которого было написано письмо, приказал ему ждать, пока мы не догадаемся найти его. - говорит усок, выдыхая, и кидает письмо на стол. - он также говорил о неком господине сон, но мы не можем утверждать, что это донпё.

\- а что мы можем утверждать? - недовольно спрашивает ынсан. ему нужно что-то более весомое, чем чьи-то догадки, если он хочет добиться от короля политического визита в враждующую с ними страну.

\- что этот парень доведёт нас до того места, где он может быть. - обращает на себя внимание хангёль. - мы договорились, что сразу после бала в честь твоего дня рождения мы отправляемся. 

\- нужно выдвигаться малым количеством людей, это привлекает ненужное внимание. настаивай на отсутствии охранников. - отдаёт указания усок. ынсан не против, он не привык командовать, несмотря на свой новый статус. 

\- что делаем, если отец не разрешит визит? - спрашивает ынсан и вводит старших в ступор. они переглядываются, понимая, что совсем не обдумали этот вариант событий. 

\- придется ждать, когда ты сядешь на престол. в таком случае разрешение получить будет намного легче. - говорит усок. такое сразу не нравится ынсану, он встает с софы, хватает со стола письмо. кто знает, может это последняя вещь, которая дает какую-то вероятность того, что он может найти донпё. 

\- чушь. за месяц может произойти всё, что угодно, если он попросил помощи впервые за пять лет, то ясно, что это срочно. к тому же, это усложнит поиски в тысячи раз. мало ли кто захочет убить меня или взять в заложники, это тяжело ударит по отцу. - объясняется ынсан. - будем бежать. если отец не разрешит, придется это сделать. 

\- это тоже не сильно упрощает дело. за тебя назначат награду, любой придурок захочет поживиться на твоей поимке. и что делать, если ты найдешь донпё, тоже непонятно. вряд ли возвращение в замок окажется возможным. - предполагает хангёль. все знали, что он слишком умный для обычной работы кузнецом оружейником, ынсану было грустно, что он оставляет это всё позади, чтобы продолжить дело семьи. 

\- хангёль прав. - соглашается усок, устало упираясь в спинку своего стула. - если в стране прознают, что ты пропал, это будет означать, что наследника у нас снова нет. ждать, пока король найдет замену уже тебе, никто не будет. будут такие беспорядки, вполне возможно, что дело дойдет и до вооруженных бунтов. 

ынсан молчит. его решение с побегом действительно не было обдумано, он просто сказал, что думал. но менять, если всё обернётся именно таким образом, он ничего не станет. он не станет ждать благоприятной погоды и времени, чтобы начать искать. если возможность есть у него сейчас, нужно пользоваться ей именно сейчас. 

\- я буду надеяться, что он даст разрешение. у меня нет времени сидеть и ждать, пока там с ним может случиться всё, что угодно. - говорит ынсан и выходит из комнаты.

он быстро идёт по длинному пустому коридору, особо не соображая, что капюшон на себя он не надел, а каблуки его туфель слишком громко звучат о мраморный пол, что очень сильно привлекает внимание. если сейчас его кто-нибудь увидит и об этом узнает отец, он больше не сможет вылезать вот так вот через окно в купальне. с другой стороны, кто ему запретит куда-либо выходить, если он будет во главе. ключевое слово - если будет, потому что сам он этого не особо хочет. 

он хочет закончить всё как можно быстрее. не так много времени прошло с обеда, так что отец должен быть в своём кабинете. он не любил решать дела, сидя на троне, как он говорил, “в светлой комнате в окружении верных советников намного приятнее”. ынсан был там всего пару раз, но всё равно знал, как до неё дойти. он плевал на то, что его замечают охранники, которые охраняют его же, думая, что он всё ещё сидит у себя в комнате. бегом по лестнице, несколько комнат от начала и перед ним дверь, большая, с лепниной и двумя стражниками по бокам. они успевают его остановить, пока он пытается объяснить, что его нужно срочно поговорить с отцом, к ним подбегают и те, что должны его охранять. но его пускают, даже не приходится поднимать шум, как маленькому ребенку, которому хочется внимания. только у ынсана проблемы чуть более глобальные, чем ушибленный палец или запрет на сладкое. 

в кабинете отца, кроме него, стоит его первый советник - чхве хэсон. длинный дядечка лет тридцати, аккуратно одетый, обходительный со всеми, кто ему нужен. ынсану всегда было на него по барабану, но тому, казалось, ынсан не нравился совсем. это ощущалось и сейчас, когда он вошёл в кабинет. хэсон скривился, увидев, кто зашел, но не собирался уходить. видимо они что-то обсуждали с отцом, но тот выглядел как то грустно, устало. 

\- отец, я хочу попросить тебя о поездке в лэсту после моего дня рождения. - объявляет ынсан и мужчины удивляются такому заявлению. казалось, ничего не предвещало, а тут такое. 

\- с какой целью молодой принц решил ехать в враждующую с нами страну за месяц до коронации? - спрашивает хэсон, забирая у короля только что подписанную бумагу. - вы, вероятно, не хотите дожить до следующего года.

\- хэсон-щи, я уже говорил вам насчет того, как вы разговариваете с принцем. выбирайте выражения. - напоминает король, передаёт советнику ещё одну бумагу и смотрит на ынсана таким взглядом, будто ждёт ответа на чужой вопрос. 

\- я больше склоняюсь к тому мнению, что необходимо налаживать отношения с лэстой, эта незримая война не может… - говорит ынсан. врёт, потому что даже отцу он не хочет рассказывать это. если расскажешь кому то, а потом не справишься, будешь винить себя в этом до конца жизни. 

\- а я больше склоняюсь к тому, что ты мне сейчас врёшь. стал бы ты бежать ко мне только из благих намерений исправить отношения с лэстийцами? - король сразу раскусил его, положил перо на стол. он ждёт честный ответ, ынсан не знает, стоит ли ему говорить о донпё, пока в комнате находится хэсон. а вообще, другого выхода просто нет, он должен. 

\- у меня есть некоторые основания думать, что донпё ещё жив и ему нужна помощь. - быстро говорит ынсан, чтобы не пожалеть на середине фразы. если это поможет, он не пожалеет вовсе. 

только он всё больше волнуется, когда отец хмурится и просит хэсона выйти из кабинета. отец молчит некоторое время, но от этого только повышается вес его следующих слов.

\- когда ты прекратишь делать всё это, ынсан? действовать мне на нервы. его нет и этого не изменить. - чуть ли не кричит король, поднимаясь из-за стола. он выглядит сытым по горло. - мне казалось, что тебе плевать на донпё, ты отказываешься заходить в его комнату и ходить к нему на могилу. так что же с тобой сейчас?

ынсан поджимает губы и достаёт из под камзола чужое письмо. он не должен показывать его кому-то чужому, он не хочет. для него это письмо что-то личное, что-то, что нужно спрятать от чужих глаз, пусть отправлено оно было совсем не ему. но это письмо также было шансом. шансом, что донпё найдётся, шансом, что отец поверит ему и ынсану не придётся бежать. именно поэтому его откровение, его секрет, который он собирался хранить от лишних ушей, пока донпё не окажется в его руках, оказывается на чужом столе. он кладёт конверт рядом с остальными документами отца. 

он смотрит странно, ждёт, когда ынсан расскажет, что в этом конверте. но ынсан молчит. мужчина садится и берёт в руки конверт, ынсан начинает говорить, только когда отец снова поднимает на него глаза, снова смотрит с просьбой объяснить. 

\- я учил донпё владеть мечом, когда мой настоящий отец разрешал мне это делать. я и хангёль были довольно хорошими друзьями для донпё. только донпё, усок-хён и я знали, что хангёль ломал ногу. никто другой не мог об этом знать, поэтому я почти полностью уверен, что это письмо от донпё. может написал его не он сам, но он точно приложил к этому письму руку. я не о многом прошу, мы выйдем тайно, я вернусь до коронации, не нужно выделять для меня стражу. - объясняет ынсан. король выглядит хмуро, засовывает письмо обратно в конверт и ынсану отчего то кажется, что его сейчас выгонят за дверь. 

\- для чего тебе это нужно, ынсан? не в твоих ли интересах сесть на трон, когда донпё нет? - спрашивает король, сложив руки на столе. ынсана эта фраза злит, но если он сейчас начнёт сцену, то ему ничего не светит. сейчас он не лучше ребенка, который выпрашивает сладость.

\- разве трон имеет значение, когда на кону стоит жизнь настоящего наследника? если он прислал письмо, то вполне возможно, что он ищет помощи. 

\- а ещё вполне возможно, что это враги пытаются выманить тебя, пока ты не сменил меня… - полушепчет отец, отходит к огромному шкафу с книгами, рядом с которым висит большая картина из его молодости. король со своей женой, когда та ещё была живой, а он был молод. - донпё был очень похож на свою мать, он был любимым и ожидаемым ребёнком. твои слова и это письмо вселяют в меня надежду, что я снова его увижу. но совсем другой вопрос, нужна ли мне эта надежда. - мужчина снова поворачивается к ынсану. - она опасна и отравляет разум, убивает человека, если всё в итоге исчезает. я привык жить с мыслью о том, что мой сын мертв, мне не нужна эта надежда. 

\- тогда просто забудь об этом разговоре. - говорит ынсан, порывается забрать письмо со стола, но отец прижимает его ладонью к столу. 

\- о том, что мы с тобой разговаривал об этом, знает только хэсон. он проследит за тем, чтобы у вас были хорошие лошади и вы отправились без проблем и огласки. убедись, что едешь с проверенными людьми. я попрошу жрецов поставить свечи для удачи твоей поездки. - командует король и отпускает руку с письма. 

ынсан невольно улыбается и забирает своё письмо, выходя прочь из кабинета. отец на его стороне, даже несмотря на собственные предубеждения. ынсан был на грани, чтобы впасть в отчаяние. всё потому что король прав, надежда - сладкий ореховый пирог с медленным ядом внутри. ты хочешь есть его, но, чем больше времени проходит, тем хуже тебе становится. начинают приходить мысли о том, что надежды ложные. ынсан боится ложных надежд, поэтому хочет начать как можно раньше, чтобы не пожалеть до того, как начать. 

***

ынсана начинает тошнить от скуки и тоски, которой навеяно мероприятие, центром которого он невольно оказался. от музыки мутило и хотелось подойти к оркестру и попросить не играть сегодня больше вообще. но тогда никто не будет танцевать, никто не будет веселиться, а без этого праздник праздником назвать нельзя. четвертый год подряд его день рождения превращается в цирк, в котором старые дворяне и дворянки меряются суммой, которую они выложили за эту потрясающую накидку, или пытаются найти для своих детей пару, естественно с увесистым кошельком. 

кроме мужчин и женщин в годах в зале было достаточно молодых дамочек. те постоянно ходили кучками, смеялись и смотрели на него. ынсан больше предпочитал думать, что это из-за его нового парадного мундира. что это из-за его дорогих кожаных туфель на него смотрят даже взрослые женщины. ему не нравится мысль о том, что кто-то всерьез считает, что у него есть шанс с ним. не потому что он принц, а потому что его сердце уже занято. 

принц опрокидывает в себя ещё один бокал вина, когда на него в очередной раз смотрит чья-то вдова. кривится от горечи и отворачивается от этой женщины вовсе. ему скучно здесь. это первая причина, почему он хочет как можно скорее покинуть этот зал. у него нет друзей среди знати, все, кого он встречал ранее, либо старше, либо совсем под стол ходят. единственные, с кем он мог поговорить, вероятно, сейчас сидели по домам и готовились к скорому выезду. 

чем ближе подходило день рождения ынсана, тем больше он нервничал. ночью его мучили кошмары, в которых донпё умирает от его руки, а днём - мысли, что всё, что он готовит сейчас для поиска донпё, бесполезно. когда их становилось слишком много, он брал в руки письмо и перечитывал. у него нет времени на такие мысли, когда его соулмейт нуждается в помощи. 

вчера он так сильно перенервничал, что уже через полчаса после происшествия стоял у усока в комнате и настаивал на поездке сразу после того, как о его коронации объявят общественности. по его плану они должны были отправиться вечером, когда вся знать отвлечена балом, усок долго отпирался, но согласился. и это была вторая и самая главная причина, почему он хочет свалить с бала. 

в какой-то момент чужая рука выхватывает у ынсана из рук бокал с вином. ынсан сначала не понимает, кто способен на такую смелость по отношению к принцу, к без пяти минут правителю страны, а потом успокаивается, увидев перед собой лицо усок-хёна. 

\- я думал, такие события не для тебя и ты не придёшь. - удивляется ынсан, пока старший медленно выпивает вино. 

\- кто-то же должен будет проводить тебя, когда всё закончится… - ынсан делится своими мыслями и усок коротко смеется.

\- не волнуйся, твой отец точно не забудет о объявлении. - старший кладёт бокал на рядом стоящий стол и хлопает ынсана по плечу. стража, наблюдавшая за принцем, напрягается, думая о ким усоке, как об опасности, но какое самим ынсану и усоку до этого дело. - мы уже всё приготовили, хангёль ждёт нас у входа в яблочный сад.

ынсан кивает и усок отходит от него, словно почуяв то, что на них смотрит король. а он правда смотрит, только не на них, а конкретно на ынсана, и когда его разговор с учителем заканчивается, мужчина подзывает его обратно к себе, видимо, чтобы наконец то объявить дату коронации.

юноша возвращается обратно в своё и так слишком большое кресло принца, находящееся справа от короля, и начинает слушать речь отца. у короля всё хорошо со здоровьем, он не так стар, как предыдущие правители алатры. видимо, он уже сыт по горло правлением и хочет уйти, пока не умер насильственной смертью из-за какого-нибудь очередного вооруженного конфликта, а может даже войны. их страна не из самых миролюбивых, у них политика завоевания соседних территорий записана в голове у каждого второго жителя, поэтому не удивительно, что жители других стран его недолюбливают. а вдруг и до них доберутся.

ынсан для своего "нового отца", как возможность поскорее закончить эту главу своей жизни и забыть о ней навсегда. сегодня ынсану исполняется двадцать один год, значит его можно посадить на трон и отправиться в какой-нибудь отдалённый край королевства, чтобы там спокойно встретить старость. с одной стороны несправедливо по отношению к ынсану, с другой - парень его прекрасно понимает. если он не хочет сидеть на троне, то почему отец должен хотеть. это ответственность, а её редко кто берёт добровольно.

вот и его заставляют её взять, потому что он наследник, его выбрали. ровно через месяц, как говорит мужчина, в этом же самом зале на голову ынсана наденут слишком тяжёлую для него корону. и его это напрягает. даже не потому что он к этой короне не готов, а потому что месяц кажется ничтожно малым промежутком времени. если он не успеет найти донпё за две недели, ему придется возвращаться ни с чем.

когда король заканчивает свою помпезную речь, аплодисменты сотен людей в зале смешиваются с вновь заигравшей музыкой. ынсана приветствуют, как будущего короля, а он только ждёт. ждёт, когда можно будет встать с кресла и исчезнуть отсюда.

гости снова занимают себя танцами и разговорами о всякой ерунде, а ынсан встаёт в кресла и идёт к усоку. стража не пытается удержать их в зале, всем ещё утром было сказано, что принц может передвигаться свободно, поэтому они легко проходят длинный путь от замка до центральной квадратной башни, в которой находится комната ынсана. усок останавливает парня у входа в башню. 

\- я буду ждать тебя в коридоре от купален. - говорит усок, им некого бояться, в замке остался только патруль, вся стража в зале и в близлежащих к нему комнатах. старший уходит в сторону своих покоев, а ынсан поднимается в башню. ему придется, возможно, последний раз лазать через окно в купальне. 

в своих покоях ынсан первым делом стягивает с себя неудобные кожаные туфли с пряжками и лезет под кровать. там вчера он оставил некоторые из вещей, которые возьмёт в поездку. большинство хэсон забрал сразу же, чтобы всё сложить на лошадей.

у ынсана нет ни малейшего желания и времени переодеваться, поэтому он просто накидывает на свой мундир шерстяной уппеланд с вышивкой серебряными нитями, натягивает вместо туфель сапоги и остальные вещи берёт с собой. когда руки доходят до его ежедневника, ынсану в голову ударяет навязчивая мысль.

взяв немного вещей, ынсан выходит из своей комнаты, забыв про купальню. минуя два этажа вверх, принц смотрит на дверь почти в самом конце коридора и думает, нужно ли ему в самом деле туда заходить. это была дверь в комнату донпё. ынсан никогда там не был, даже когда они были... вместе. 

он медленно подходит к двери и даже поворачивает ручку, но дверь не открывает. ему казалось, что принести что-то, что будет напоминать донпё о доме, хорошая идея. но ещё лучше - мысль, что в следующий раз он зайдёт сюда с донпё. что донпё будет рассказывать ему разные истории, пока он будет дремать. так было раньше. поэтому ынсан отпускает ручку и снова пускается вниз по лестнице.

усок доводит его до яблочного сада, хотя ынсан ещё помнит, где этот сад находится, и за всё время не говорит ни слова. хангёля видно издалека. и слышно тоже. с ним был ещё один парень, видимо тот, что принёс письмо, и они, кажется, сдружились. хангёль очень громко смеялся и ынсан уже начал бояться, что их кто-нибудь да заметит, но потом вспомнил, что ближайшее жильё отсюда в получасе ходьбы. здесь никого не может быть, кроме их самих.

парень, с которым общался хангёль, оставляет свою лошадь и идёт навстречу ынсану, в последний момент садится на колено, чтобы поприветствовать его. принца это немного смешит.

\- зачем падаешь в ноги? ты же не из алатры… я не твой король и не король вообще. - спрашивает ынсан и даёт знак рукой, что можно вставать.

\- я слышал, вы станете им, в лэсте принято оказывать уважение тем, кто может в будущем лишить тебя головы. - объясняет парень. усок смеется и ынсан тоже не может удержать улыбки, несмотря на то, что его только что причислили к числу потенциальных тиранов. - меня зовут нам дохён, я проведу ваше величество до места, в котором он найдёт то, что желает. 

\- что же ты знаешь о моих желаниях? - спрашивает ынсан, поджимая губы. этот чужак не нравился ему, слишком много самонадеянности. 

\- ли ынсан, садись в седло. - говорит усок, пытаясь пристыдить его, как считал ынсан. он уже давно сидел на лошади, в отличие от остальных. 

\- зачем я вообще дал тебе разрешение командовать… - роняет ынсан, пока идёт до своего коня, из-за чего хангёль и усок над ним смеются. принц игнорирует их, проверяет, все ли его вещи надежно закреплены, и уже хочет залезть на лошадь, но... 

\- ынсан, не спеши. неужели думаешь, что я оставлю тебя без подарка на день рождения? - привлекает его внимание хангёль. он подходит к его лошади и открепляет свои ножны от пояса, чтобы потом протянуть ынсану. - я, конечно, хотел подарить его тебе на твою коронацию, но ты у нас решил подергаться, поэтому держи сейчас. всё таки идти через полстраны безопаснее с новой зубочисткой.

хангёль гордо улыбается, пока принц вытаскивает из ножен лезвие, а после успокаивает лошадь ынсана, когда та начинает беситься, увидев лезвие. ынсан рассматривает меч, насколько это возможно ночью, когда светит только луна. лезвие непримечательное, если ты раньше уже видел работы хангёля и его отца, у них они всегда выходят отличными, но эфес… в этот раз гёль превзошёл себя. навершие даже при свете луны выглядело настолько аккуратным. хангёль всегда был склонен называть навершие своим слабым местом, потому что он “был далёк от четких и тонких линий”, но сейчас парень ясно видел на навершии довольно симпатичный венок.

\- венок. - озвучивает свои мысли ынсан, примеряя меч в руке. 

\- да, венок из сосновых веток. 

\- и значение у этого тоже есть? - спрашивает ынсан, на секунду подняв взгляд с меча на хангёля. 

\- а как же… вечная жизнь. - отвечает хангёль и ынсан не может улыбнуться. принц отстегивает от своего пояса ножны со своим старым мечом, после чего даёт их хангёлю. 

\- два меча для меня слишком много. 

\- думаю, я могу переплавить его в что-нибудь, когда мы вернёмся. - посмеивается хангёль и пристегивает чужой меч заместо уже врученного подарка.

\- очень трогательно, но я скоро отсижу свою задницу, если вы продолжите разговаривать. - напоминает усок. ынсан так же посмотрел на дохёна - тот сидел на лошади, как и усок, и делал вид, что ему особо интересно рассматривать деревья. хангёль хлопает его по плечу и идет обратно к своей лошади, ынсану ничего не остается, кроме как пристегнуть ножны, скрыв меч под шерстяной тканью его накидки, и сесть в седло.


	3. Chapter 3

\- ынсан-и, прости, я не смог взять с собой одеяло… - доносится до уха парня и он открывает глаза. 

первое, что он видит, - зеленые деревья, поросшие буро-синим мхом, куча растений, о которых он читал в книжках в кабинете своего отца и которые, очевидно, имеют какую-то ценность, в отличии от обычной травы. вторым увиденным стал принц. донпё чуть наклоняется, но всё равно смотрит на ынсана сверху вниз. ынсану не хочется вставать. 

\- ты что спал? в лесу? не боишься разбойников или охотников? я слышал, к северу отсюда есть деревня, где живёт семья каннибалов. - говорит пё и смеется, когда ынсан хмурится. он уже привык, что донпё говорит какую-то чушь, чтобы ынсан поверил, а потом смеется. ынсану не нравится, когда его водят за нос, но ему ужасно нравится, как донпё смеется. 

\- а ты не боишься, что я могу объединиться к тем каннибалам и привести тебя в ловушку? - спрашивает ынсан, хватает донпё за руку и тянет. сон падает ему на бедра, а ынсан хочет снять с себя свою накидку, чтобы донпё мог сесть на неё рядом с ним, но донпё сцепляет у него за спиной руки и тычется виском в плечо. - ведешь себя, как ребенок…

\- разве ты не хотел обниматься? - донпё смотрит на него и ынсану, наверно, всегда будет казаться, что глаза у донпё сияют как-то особенно. он дотягивается до чужой шеи, обтянутой воротником темно синего жакета, кладёт ладонь на заднюю сторону, где начинается тугая шнуровка. это его способ привлечь внимание, окончательно убедиться, что для донпё сейчас есть только он. 

\- ты сказал, что не взял одеяло, я хотел дать тебе свой плащ. - посмеивается ли, но донпё мотает головой. 

\- ты лучше плаща или одеяла. 

\- я слышал, у твоей мамы скоро день рождения. - отвлекается ынсан. донпё сразу перестает улыбаться и обнимает не так крепко.

\- да, через три дня.

\- тебе придется идти на королевское кладбище? - ынсан смотрит в чужие глаза, но донпё сразу прячется, обнимает крепче и пристраивает голову на чужом плече, это его любимое место.

\- да... отец не хочет проводить бал. он позовёт самых близких и вы проведаем её там. - со вздохом отвечает донпё, этот вздох щекочет ынсану шею, но он от этого только крепче обнимает донпё. сейчас не холодно, но ему отчего то кажется, что ещё чуть-чуть и донпё замёрзнет.

\- я могу пойти с тобой, если тебе будет лучше. - предлагает ынсан, но принц сразу мотает головой.

\- не нужно, они не пустят тебя на королевское кладбище.

\- тогда я приду сразу после праздника. я принесу черничный пирог, возьмем лошадей и поскачем к реке. мы долго там не были. - обещает ынсан. - подождёшь меня у конюшни?

\- не думаю, что смогу думать о чём-то другом в тот день. - с неким сожалением говорит донпё. ынсан вздыхает, но ничего, кроме смирения, он сейчас сделать не сможет.

донпё слазит с ынсана, садится на краешек его накидки, когда ынсан всё таки развязывает её, берёт одну стрелу из чужого колчана и играется с её пером.

\- ты обещал научить меня стрелять. - вспоминает донпё и смотрит на ынсана.

\- ты хочешь сейчас научиться?

\- не особо. - отвечает донпё, отворачивается и кладёт стрелу обратно в колчан. - больше хочу поболтать.

\- по тебе видно, что ты невыносимый болтун. - вздыхает ынсан и айкает, когда донпё пинает его по ноге. - хорошо, тогда может расскажешь мне что-то о своей маме? если хочешь, конечно.

улыбка с лица донпё сразу исчезает, но ынсан этого ожидал, сам затронул эту тему. он уже начал жалеть, что попросил об этом, но донпё, но тот упирается спиной в дерево и думает, чтобы сказать.

\- она была такая... красивая. никто в семье не любил меня сильнее, чем она. помню, когда мне было было десять, моя любимая лошадка заболела и умерла, поэтому на мамином дне рождении я сидел и грустил. - рассказывает донпё. - тогда она спросила меня "если я буду рядом, мой светлячок больше не будет грустить?". она ни с кем не танцевала, кроме меня, в тот вечер, а на выходных повезла меня на лошадиную ферму, чтобы я сам себе выбрал лошадь.

\- а светлячок это разве не тот жук, который залезает в фонари и дохнет? - спрашивает ынсан и донпё хмурится, глядя на него.

\- это мотылёк, ынсан. светлячок очень милое прозвище, они не только тянутся к свету, но и сами его излучают.

\- тогда мама выбрала тебе красивое прозвище... что если и я буду тебя так называть? - спрашивает парень, а донпё снова смотрит на него, как на недалёкого.

\- мне было десять лет, я уже слишком взрослый для светлячка. - вздыхает пё и упирается своей головой в чужое плечо.

\- но это же мило, ты сам сказал.

какое-то время они оба молчат. ынсан, потому что он уверен, что сказал всё, что надо. донпё, потому что он не уверен, стоит ли разрешать такое. но в итоге разрешает.

\- об этом никто не должен знать во дворце. многие до сих пор помнят, как мама меня называла, они могут заподозрить. - донпё чуть улыбается, а ынсан берёт его за руку.

\- хорошо, светлячок. 

***

ынсан просыпается, неожиданно, от знатной пощечины от усока. тот кричит что-то неразберимое и выскакивает из палатки, в которой ынсан спал. ынсан, следуя внутреннему чувству, хватается за меч, который ему подарил хангёль, и выбегает из палатки следом. не зря, на них напали. 

у ынсана не было времени рассматривать противников, он просто видел несколько человек в броне и с мечами, двое, которые судя по всему, вышли раньше остальных, бились с хангёлем и дохёном, и ещё трое бежали на них из леса. усок бежал им навстречу, ынсан тоже не испугался. он уже видел, как убивают людей, много раз, и пусть он знал, что убивать самому это немного другое, лучше уж ты, чем тебя. 

усок не зря был в его глазах одним из самых лучших фехтовальщиков, он моментально вытащил из ножен легкий меч, сбил одного из них с ног, чтобы его не зажали двое. хангёль и дохён уже убили одного из троих. на ынсана бросился третий из тех, кто пришёл позже, замахнулся на него двуручником, но ынсан успел отпрыгнуть вправо. хангёль кричит что-то, либо ему с усоком, либо дохёну, но у ынсана это даже на секунду в голове не задержалось, потому что тот парень, которого усок сбил с ног, пытался сверху проткнуть его живот ножом, но кто-то пинает незнакомца ногой в бок и нож падает. 

ынсан хватает нож во вторую руку, быстро поднимается и понимает, что это был дохён, но слишком много времени на мысли у него нет - тот парень снова поднимается, а дохён побежал разбираться с двуручником, который бежал на них обоих. ему на помощь бежит усок, чей противник уже лежал на траве и пускал кровь. тот парень достает поднимает с земли чужой меч, ынсану приходится бросить нож, отклониться от атаки и рубануть мечом по ногам. парень снова падает, но на этот раз ынсан протыкает его живот мечом. 

это первый убитый им человек. и что немного пугает ынсана, он не стал об этом думать, просто обернулся назад. может, он слишком привык к тому, что люди рядом с ним дохнут, как жуки. хангёль, убив ещё одного, шёл к ним, дохён почему-то валялся на земле, хватаясь за руку, пока усок заканчивал с парнем, который махался двуручником. он проткнул ему горло мечом и отпустил на землю. 

\- можно было оставить одного для допроса. - говорит ынсан, но усок отрицательно мотает головой, вытирает меч об одежду мертвеца, после чего встает и кладет меч в ножны. 

\- у нас нет времени на допросы, а взять с собой его мы бы не смогли. если есть эти, скоро могут прийти и другие. - объясняет усок и с этим не поспоришь. - нужно выдвигаться, ночью они за нами не погонятся, если вообще будут это делать. 

хангёль помогает дохёну встать, но тот всё также держится за свою руку. 

\- поцарапали. но я могу ехать на лошади. - говорит дохён, когда видит чужие взгляды на его руку. 

\- не сомневаюсь. - соглашается хангёль. 

\- нужно спрятать трупы в кусты, тут недалеко дорога, могут заметить. и собрать вещи. - напоминает усок, когда они заканчивают уделять внимание ране дохёна. 

\- тогда усок и дохён собирают вещи, мы с хангёлем отнесем тела в кусты. - командует ынсан, нагибается и хватает труп за ноги. - что не так?

\- ничего. - говорит хангёль. - просто не всегда увидишь принца, который тащит труп в лесу. 

***

дохён держится своей ладонью за повязку, которую наскоро завязал вчера после нападения, и смотрит на потолок, густо покрытый мхом. пошёл дождь и они не нашли лучшего укрытия, чем грот, скрытый за низкими раскидистыми деревьями. здесь было сыро, ужасно воняло, но они смогли развести здесь костёр и спрятать лошадей, поэтому хангёль был несказанно рад. как он сам выразился, если их убьют, он хочет умереть сытым и отогретым. 

с ним можно быть солидарным. особенно, когда ты уже сидишь у огня и понимаешь разницу до и после. не то, чтобы на улице было сильно холодно, да и шерстяные накидки спасали их от ветра, но они уже три дня спали под небом. 

\- если честно, я соскучился по подушке и одеялу. - говорит хангёль, передвигая палкой деревяшки в костре. 

\- скоро будет деревня, можно будет там остановиться. - делится дохён, берет в руки нож, который ему подает усок, но тот задает ему вопрос.

\- “скоро” это когда? 

\- когда мы пересечем границу. - отвечает дохён, нарезая мясо с подбитой хангёлем птицы на кусочки. 

\- а ты точно не хочешь рассказать, куда ты нас ведешь? - спрашивает, на этот раз, ынсан, грея руки у костра. - мы идём за тобой, но не знаем куда, это не кажется тебе странным?

\- если бы я и хотел рассказать, мне приказали не говорить. хочешь найти то, что ищешь сейчас - придется мне поверить. - хмурится дохён, особо не стесняясь с принцем. 

ынсан не хотел уступать, когда с ним так разговаривают, это даже был не конфликт сословий или титулов, просто ли считал, что ему нельзя показываться себя, как человека, который не может ответить на возможную угрозу, но в тоже время он знал, что дохён говорит всё правильно. “если хочешь найти - поверь мне”. 

\- может поговорим о чём-то более приятном? - напоминает о себе хангёль. 

\- о чём, например? - в ответ спрашивает усок, забирает свой нож обратно и раздает всем кусочки мяса. 

\- о соулмейтах? 

\- нашёл, о чём поговорить. я уверен, что для большинства из нас эта тема входит в состав неприятных. - усмехается самый старший и приступает к еде. его молчаливым “советам” внимают все, кроме хангёля. 

\- что, действительно? дохёну наверно лет семнадцать, когда бы он успел встретить соулмейта? значит нас двое, вас двое, ничья. 

\- я встретил своего соулмейта в двенадцать. - вставляет свои пять копеек ынсан

\- мне девятнадцать. - говорит дохён, из-за чего ынсан начинает смеяться, глядя на хангёля. - но твои догадки верны, я не встречал соулмейта и вряд ли встречу позже. 

\- откуда такие не обнадеживающие прогнозы? тебе всего девятнадцать… - поражается усок.

дохён ничего не говорит, засовывает кусочек мяса себе в рот и закатывает рукав кофты настолько, чтобы обнажить метку. тире, после которого обычно шло имя твоего предназначенного, существовало на коже дохёна в полном одиночестве, что не могло озадачить всех остальных. 

\- имени нет? - спрашивает как-будто самого себя хангёль, а потом смотрит на ынсана и усока. - такое вообще бывает? 

\- видимо, да. - ынсан чешет висок, не переставая смотреть на руку дохёна вплоть до того момента, как младший обратно натягивает на неё одежду. - может его соулмейт ещё не родился? 

\- или уже умер. - говорит усок и всех это, конечно же, “обнадеживает”.

\- всё в порядке. благодаря сынён-хёну я путешествую по материку, может и не нужен мне никакой соулмейт. - дохён берет ещё один кусок мяса, который ему дает усок, и сразу же съедает его. 

\- что за сынён-хён? - спрашивает хангёль. 

\- сынён-хён один из выдающихся рыцарей “соленого рва”. это крепость знатной семьи пак на севере лэсты. я прибыл туда два года назад, попросился к сынён-хёну в оруженосцы. он постоянно кого-то охранял, но никогда не говорил о нём что-то, кроме того, что его называют господин сон. он дал мне то письмо и попросил доставить. - рассказывает дохён, а потом ловит на себе интересующийся взгляд ынсана. 

\- ты ведешь нас в “солёный ров”? 

\- нет, ваше величество. в место, в котором я в последний раз видел господина сон. - отвечает дохён, что в общем то ничего никому не дает. 

\- а кто из себя этот сынён-хён? - спрашивает хангёль. в отличие от его прошлых разговорчиков, сейчас на нём было предельно серьезное выражение лица, только усоку это никак не мешало. 

\- перестаньте надоедать ему вопросами. заканчивайте с едой и ложитесь спать. - ворчит усок. хангёль вздыхает, встает с камня и отдает усоку честь. 

\- будет сделано, мам. - улыбается гёль и усок кидает в него камешек, что лежал рядом с костром. - ауч.

***

ынсану казалось, что листья на деревьях в лэсте шелестят совсем по другому, не так, как у него на родине. приветливо и тихо. "обманка" думалось принцу. это чужая страна, здесь его могут убить только за то, что он существует.

они примерно пять часов назад пересекли границу лэсты и алатры и вот, наконец, вдалеке виднелась деревня, о которой говорил дохён раньше. ынсан посмотрел назад, в сторону младшего, который плелся где-то сзади на своей лошади.

насколько они могли судить, дохён стал совсем плох после того, как они пересекли реку рядом с гротом. рана, которую он получил во время ночного нападения на их лагерь, загноилась и приносила ужасную боль, так что двигать левой рукой дохён совсем перестал. если в деревне есть лекарь, то эта остановка совершенно точно необходима каждому в их маленьком отряде.

деревня была больше похожа на маленький город, а на входе в деревню их встречали двое каких-то парней с луками в руках и треугольными балаклавами на лицах. ынсану это казалось по меньшей мере странно, но, зайдя в эту деревню, он увидел, что почти каждый житель ходил в этих заостренных на макушке, как колпак для сна, балаклавах, на которых были прорези только для глаз. вопросы назревали. дохён проскакал к нему на лошади, оставив хангёля в конце колонны. теперь у ынсана появился объект для его вопросов.

\- в лэсте сейчас мода на странные головные уборы?

\- они рабы. - объясняет дохён и натыкается на чужое недоумение. - это рабовладельческая деревня. эти колпаки символ того, что они принадлежат определенному человеку. у каждой семьи свой цвет колпака для рабов.

\- и ты привел нас в деревню рабов?

\- а вы боитесь, что на вас наденут колпак, ваше величество? - усмехается дохён.

не смешно. ынсан понимает, что высказывать недовольство бессмысленно. они просто движутся к одному из дворов деревни, рядом с которым снуют люди в грязно-желтых колпаках. один из них останавливает лошадь ынсана у самых ворот и что-то говорит на лэстийском.

\- он сказал, что нам нужно слезть с лошадей и пройти за ним к хозяину. - пояснил дохён и сказал что-то этому парню, по всей видимости, он просил помочь ему слезть с лошади, потому что одной рукой это весьма сложно делать.

этот парень помог дохёну слезть с лошади и повёл, вероятно, к хозяину, потому что, когда они вошли в дом, там был всего один человек без балаклавы. высокий мужчина в очках и красивом оранжевом дублете с высоким воротником и бледно-желтой вышивкой. он стоял рядом с женщиной-рабыней, которая что-то за ним записывала. увидев гостей, он поклонился, ынсан и его “команда” поклонились тоже, начались переговоры. 

\- здравствуйте, господин чон. спешу познакомить вас со своим спутником, северным лордом алатры, господином ли. - говорит дохён на лэстийском, протягивая здоровую руку мужчине. 

\- что твой северный лорд забыл в лэсте? он не боится, что его прирежут в ближайшем городе? - спрашивает у него мужчина. голос у него аккуратный, как и он сам, но ынсан не понимает ни слова, когда его звали на уроки лэстийского, он просто сидел и писал, особо не запоминая то, что ему давали. усок и хангёль тоже не знали языка. все трое чувствовали себя ужасно глупо. 

\- господин ли хочет повидаться со своими родственниками в харве. у вас не найдется комнат и лекаря для нас? 

\- лекаря? - хмурится мужчина, а потом понимает, когда дохён показывает на свою руку в повязке. - всё что угодно за ваши деньги. 

мужчина отдал приказ кому-то и дохён повернулся к своим спутникам. 

\- я договорился о комнате для нас и о лекаре. - говорит дохён и ынсан понимает всё сразу, отцепляет мешок с монетами от своего пояса и отдаёт ему. - спасибо, ваше величество. 

\- не зови меня так. - вздыхает ынсан и смотрит на девушку в балаклаве, которая указывает им, куда идти. и они идут за ней. 

в их временном жилище чисто и довольно симпатично, но ынсана не покидает ощущение, что вся эта деревня какая-то грязная. пыльная, душная. в лэсте ожидаемо теплее, чем в алатре, всё таки южная страна, на улице сухо и, несмотря на густую растительность, пыли и песка здесь очень много. а эти шапки рабов. когда он смотрит на них, ему кажется, что на нём точно такая же. он совсем не понимает рабовладельческую “природу” и не очень хочет, на самом деле. 

\- красивый видок. - свистит хангёль, когда они заходят в комнату. девушка всё ещё стояла у входа. вдруг, она что-то сказала дохёну на лэстийском. 

\- она сказала, что проведет меня к лекарю. - переводит дохён и оставляет свою сумку рядом с кроватью. 

\- лучше не ходить в одиночку. - говорит усок, чем озадачивает всех остальных парней.

\- где?

\- в этом доме. в этой деревне. в этой стране. воспринимайте, как хотите. - объясняет смысл своих слов усок.

\- ты прав. - соглашается дохён, пусть и находит одно "но". - но не от того ли это, что вы мне не доверяете?

ынсан, усок и хангёль переглядываются друг с другом. они не разговаривали об этом, но, когда только один из четверых знает язык, а речь идёт о безопасности будущего правителя, многим начнет "казаться".

\- пусть идёт один. - говорит ынсан. - станет ли он нам помогать, если поймет, что между нами нет доверия?

\- если сынён-хён приказал мне сделать что либо, я сделаю это несмотря ни на что. спасибо за доверие. - дохён кланяется и закрывает за собой дверь в комнату. 

девушка в балаклаве, которая вела его до лекаря, расспрашивала его о их путешествии, видимо, с подачи господина чон, но он молчал и просто захлопнул дверь прямо у неё перед носом. повернулся лицом от двери, пытаясь стянуть с себя жилет, и наткнулся взглядом на парня-лекаря. тот быстро подошёл к нему, помог снять ненужную одежду и пригласил присесть на стул, ожидая, когда ему объяснят, в чем проблема. 

\- меня немного порезали во время боя, я наскоро замотал руку повязкой, но после того, как мы перешли реку, руку почти невозможно поднять. - объясняет дохён, но потом смотрит на парня и понимает, что объяснял на совсем не том языке. - черт…

\- я знаю алатрий. - успокаивает его парень, хотя, пересказать тоже самое на лэстийском не составило бы для дохёна никакого труда. - у тебя довольно большое воспаление, придётся жечь. - говорит парень на лэстийском и дохён только от одних слов уже кривится. - можно было бы попробовать снять воспаление постоянными компрессами, но это займет недели, а я сомневаюсь, что они у тебя есть.

\- а ты многое понимаешь. такие умные обычно не становятся рабами. 

\- можно набраться ума уже будучи рабом. - говорит парень. дохён смотрит на его маленькие и красивые, но ужасно грустные глаза. потому что больше некуда, глаза это единственное, что он видит за грязно-желтой балаклавой. а парень сбегает, видимо для того, чтобы приготовить травы и инструмент. 

\- как тебя зовут? - интересуется дохён, пока его новый знакомый, очевидно, ищет нужную мазь. 

\- у меня нет имени. - сухо отвечает парень. - если ты рождаешься в этой деревне, то значит точно раб и имени не достоин. 

\- грустно. 

\- грустно будет тебе, если ты потеряешь руку или ногу из-за того, что вовремя не обработаешь рану. - парень подходит к дохёну, накладывает толстый слой мази на рану дохёна, а потом идет к огню, чтобы положить туда инструмент для прижигания. 

\- жестоко ты со мной. - делится своими мыслями дохён, спокойно ложась на софе. 

\- простите, господин…

\- просто нам дохён. мне далеко до титула. - подсказывает он и смотрит на парня-лекаря, который поворачивается к нему с раскаленным над огнем инструментом, прикрывая глаза здоровой рукой. 

***

\- тебе не кажется, что мы уже совсем близко?

ынсан поворачивается к хангёлю. тот стоит на балконе, упираясь локтями в перила, частично заросшие лианами дикого винограда. перед ними, под балконом и ещё несколько метров впереди, небольшой уголок с фонтаном и скамейками, огороженные от обычной деревенской пыльной улицы живой изгородью. это место только для тех, кто снимает комнаты у господина чон. 

\- да, кажется. но всё может быть наоборот, всё таки, то, куда мы идем, знает только он. - отвечает ынсан и показывает пальцев на фигуру человека, сидевшую в садике рядом с фонтаном. дохён позавчера поздно пришёл от лекаря, с “рёвом” лег на своей кровати так, чтобы не задевать больную руку, и спал чуть ли не до обеда. вчера он тоже полдня пробыл у лекаря, а остальную половину лежал на кровати и отклонялся от вопросов хангёля о том, куда они поедут далее. 

всем остальным тоже нравилось спать на мягких кроватях и есть что-то более вкусное, чем вяленое мясо, но чувство, что они тратят время впустую напирало, особенно сильно на ынсана, который был нетерпелив в отношении их путешествия больше прочих. а дохён тем временем сидел возле фонтана и чего-то ждал. 

\- дохён. - привлекает своё внимание хангёль и дохён смотрит на них снизу. - что у тебя с рукой?

\- уже лучше, двигать могу. - сообщает дохён, встав со скамейки.

\- лошадь вести сможешь? - спрашивает на этот раз ынсан. 

\- смогу. хочешь отправиться сейчас? - дохён подходит ближе к балкону и всё так же смотрит на них снизу вверх, засунув здоровую руку в карман штанов. 

\- не хочу терять времени. 

\- правильный подход. лучше потратить время на поцелуйчики по своим соулмейтом, чем на пролеживание кровати. - чересчур уверенно заявляет хангёль, за что мгновенно получает подзатыльник от усока, подошедшего как нельзя вовремя. 

\- я скажу, чтобы приготовили лошадей. - улыбаясь говорит дохён и заходит в дом, скрываясь под балконом. 

\- я думал, будет сложнее. дохёна, кажется, здесь что-то держит. - говорит ынсан, поворачиваясь к усоку лицом и сразу же проходя в комнату. 

\- не думаю, что дохён смог бы найти себе пару в этой деревне, здесь же кроме рабов никого нет. - выдвигает свои предположения хангёль и также проходит в комнату. 

\- пару может быть и нет, а союзников запросто. - предполагает усок, на что хангёль снова закатывает глаза. 

\- чем вам так насолил этот парень, что вы до сих пор не доверяете ему? - хмурится хангёль, тянется к своей сумке и начинает складывать туда свои вещи. 

\- не знаю, как усок-хён, но я не думаю, что дохён может что-то против нас замышлять. - говорит ынсан и смотрит на усока, видимо, ожидая ответа. 

\- буду придерживаться своего мнения, пока дохён сам не заставит меня передумать. его разговор с господином чон выглядел уж очень любезно. - отвечает усок и это дает всем остальным пищу для мыслей.

\- больше никаких разговоров о дохёне, я уверен, у него в стране не принято врать тем, кто может тебя казнить. - заканчивает разговор ынсан, застёгивая у себя на поясе ремень от ножен.

\- наконец-то ты ведёшь себя, как настоящий предводитель. - не может не улыбнуться хангёль, берёт свою сумку и выходит из комнаты.

ынсану и усоку не нужно было много времени, чтобы собраться, они просто взяли свои сумки и сумку дохёна, пошли в конюшни чтобы повесить сумки на лошадей. конюхи не долго готовили лошадей, больше они прощались с господином чон.

господин чон польстил их вниманием и вышел провожать. пока парни проверяли крепления сёдел, дохён уклончиво разговаривал с ним о родственниках ынсана, но трое уже сидели на лошадях, а господин чон всё наседал вопросами на дохёна. наконец, нам поворачивается лицом к ынсану.

\- он спрашивает, не хотим ли мы что-нибудь купить в дорогу. - переводит дохён.

\- зная его товар, я бы купил всех его рабов, но усок точно найдёт, что сказать против. - отвечает ынсан и смотрит на усока.

\- у нас не так много денег с собой, да и даже один раб это риск, нас ждёт долгих путь и он может нас задержать. - говорит усок.

дохён принимает информацию и уже готовится сказать перевод господину чону, но задумывается на добрые полминуты только одному ему известно о чём.

\- а я куплю. - говорит дохён, поворачиваясь к спутникам ещё раз. - под свою ответственность. - дохён открывает свою сумку и достает оттуда увесистый мешок монет, после чего всовывает его в руки одному из подопечных господа чон, говорит им на лэстийском. - мы хотим купить лекаря и ещё одну лошадь.

господин чон проверяет мешок, командует что-то своим рабам, а после жмёт руку дохёну, садится в кресло на колесиках, которое для него привезли и что-то ещё говорит. дохён снова подходит к друзьям.

\- он просил подождать ещё пятнадцать минут. - говорит дохён, закрывая свою сумку.

\- я уже говорил, как опасно брать с собой хотя бы одного раба? - спрашивает усок и слазит с лошади. остальные тоже спешиваются, нет смысла сидеть в жёстком седле ещё пятнадцать лишних минут.

\- да и ты прав, но этот парень не так уж глуп, чтобы испортить нам весь поход. он под моей ответственностью, если что-то натворит, можете винить в этом меня.

\- легко так говорить, когда ты единственный знаешь дорогу. - усмехается усок.

\- буквально чуть больше дня пути и мы будем на месте, после я, как проводник, уже не понадоблюсь.

\- и кого ты взял? - спрашивает хангёль, устало присаживаясь на скамейку рядом со входом.

\- лекаря.

\- ты уверен? - ынсан тоже садится на скамейку рядом с хангёлем.

\- этот парень спас мою руку. если бы сынён-хён не взял меня своим оруженосцем, то я бы стал таким же, как он. я уверен в том, что я делаю. - дохён недолго смотрит на усока, но тот отворачивается обратно к своей лошади. 

усок очевидно не доверял дохёну, несмотря на просьбу, и это было видно даже без публичного признания. но кима можно было понять, он хотел только лучшего для ынсана, как для принца, будущего короля, так и как для своего друга, а подозрения в предательстве не могут деться куда-то из-за простой просьбы о доверии. хангёль и ынсан рисковали, доверяя дохёну, но и они понимали, что в конечном итоге, нам может привести их в ловушку. только вот сделать ничего другого они не могли, потому что факты были против них. дохён был их единственной зацепкой. 

как и сказал господин чон, через пятнадцать минут к ним привели знакомого дохёну парня в балаклаве. тот выглядел потерянным, но совсем не боялся, когда его под руки вели двое рослых рабов. минутой позже приводят лошадь с седлом. дохён смотрит на ынсана. 

\- не хочешь снять с него эту уродскую тряпку? - спрашивает его нам и ынсан действительно удивляется. 

\- издеваешься? если делаешь что-то достойное, просто доводи это до конца. - посмеивается принц, встаёт со скамьи и направляется к своей лошади. 

дохён поджимает губы. действительно, кто он такой, если взял на себя ответственность, но не может стянуть с парня какую-то шапку. смешно, но дохёну не хотелось казаться в глазах своего знакомого слишком… драматичным? но в конечном итоге, дохён подходит к лекарю, хватается за “хвостик” его балаклавы и тянет вбок, пока он не увидит лицо. 

под балаклавой скрывались шоколадные вьющиеся волосы и маленький нос. парень поспешил прикрыть лицо ладонями. его кожа, несмотря на стереотипы о рабах, была очень светлой, более светлой, чем ожидал дохён, но это, наверно, можно объяснить тем, что лэстийские рабы никогда не снимают своих “масок”. 

\- с рабов не принято снимать… - хочет подсказать парень, чтобы на них не смотрели, как на зверей в клетках. 

\- ты больше не раб. - отвечает дохён по-лэстийски, разжимает пальцы на своей руке и балаклава падает на пыльную землю. - если не знаешь, куда тебе пойти, можешь пойти с нами, я взял за тебя ответственность, но ты - свободный человек. можешь идти туда, куда тебе вздумается. лошадь твоя. 

дохён разворачивается и идёт к своей лошади. парень за его спиной поднимает с земли балаклаву, садится на лошадь, которую для него купили, и смотрит на дохёна. 

\- а он вообще умеет ездить на лошади? - спрашивает хангёль неожиданно для всех, когда они, попрощавшись с господином чон, неспешно движутся к выходу из деревни. 

\- если смог залезть, значит сможет и ехать. - говорит ынсан. 

на этом они замолкают до того самого момента, пока не выходят из деревни. лекарь покидал это место, в котором он, по сути, родится и прожил два десятилетия, со смутными чувствами. его провожали взглядами многие рабы в самых разных по цвету балаклавах, они все понимали, кем он был ещё полчаса назад и кем они останутся, возможно, до конца своей жизни. но эти взгляды, которые он запомнит ещё надолго, быстро сменяются пыльной дорогой через поля, ведущей в глубь страны, дальше на запад. 

\- а оружие в руках он умеет держать? - задает ещё один вопрос гёль, поворачивается назад, к дохёну. 

\- не особо, мне из оружия давали только пару раз из лука пострелять. - отвечает сам за себя парень, чем удивляет всех остальных. видимо, они думали, что тот говорит только на лэстийском. 

\- ничего, научится. - улыбается ынсан, взглянув на озадаченного хангёля. - как тебя зовут?

\- никак. у детей рабов нет имён и нет лиц, поэтому они всегда носят эти “тряпки”. 

\- тебе нужно придумать имя. мы не можем называть тебя просто рабом. - говорит ынсан. - какое имя ты себе хочешь?

за этим вопросом идет недолгая пауза. парень не знает, что выбрать. он в своей жизни слышал не так много имён, к тому же подавляющее большинство - имена господ, которые обращались с ним, мягко говоря, не очень. он смотрит на дохёна, надеясь на то, что он выберет для него имя сам, но дохён отрицательно мотает головой. 

\- хёнджун. - наконец придумывает парень, скромно улыбаясь ынсану и дохёну. - теперь я хочу быть хёнджуном. 

***

как и говорил дохён, в пути они были примерно пол дня. пейзаж из пыльной дороги и деревьев с “подсушенными” осенью листьями начинал бесить до трясучки, а ынсан, понимая, что они уже близки к цели, не мог нормально спать, поэтому мотивов для нервного состояния у него было больше, чем у других в их отряде. 

в какой-то момент, бесконечная череда одинаковых деревьев сменяется на виднеющийся вдалеке замок. ынсан и хангёль посмотрели на усока, который с хёнджуном плелся сзади, а после принц обратно поворачивается к дохёну впереди. 

\- что это за крепость? - спрашивает ли. он учил геральдику других стран и, наверно, мог догадаться, увидев знамёна, но до них было ещё очень далеко, а ынсану эта информация нужна была немедленно. 

\- “солнечный камень”. - отвечает дохён и хангёль присвистывает. 

\- это тот самый замок, который у нас отбили лэстийцы во время последней войны? - спрашивает хангёль, чем привлекает внимание ынсана и усока. 

\- ты точно сын кузнеца, а не учителя? откуда такая осведомленность? - в ответ спрашивает уже усок. 

\- мой старик любит поболтать о политике. ты бы сошел с ума от того, сколько раз я я слышал то, что он думает о итогах этой войны, когда он выпивал со своими друзьями у нас дома. - посмеивается хангёль. - что там забыл донпё?

\- сынён-хён говорил, что он куда-то должен сопроводить господина сон, но по дороге нам встретился ураган, да ещё и господин сон слег с горячкой, поэтому они остановились в “солнечном камне”. - объясняет дохён. 

\- разве лорд ча не считает свои земли независимыми? я слышал что-то о том, что он убивает всех, кто посягает на его территории, будь они из-за границы или из столицы. - делится ынсан со своими спутниками, из-за чего хангёль хмурится. - с чего ему принимать у себя донпё?

\- я не участвовал в переговорах между сынён-хёном и лордом ча, но знаю, что господин сон считается незаконным ребенком лорда пак, а они недавно породнились с семьей ча и те стали их знаменосцами. 

\- у меня голова сейчас взорвется. - вставляет свои пять копеек хангёль, а потом смотрит на ынсана. - если ты всё это слышал, то какого хрена мы ещё едем туда?

\- там донпё. а это значит, что ынсан полезет туда даже с одной палкой, если посчитает нужным. - отшучивается усок, чуть поднимая настроение всем собравшимся. 

ынсан молчит и предчувствие у него такое себе. как будто что-то должно пойти не так. но тем не менее, они добираются до ворот и их даже не закидывают камнями сверху. им открыли ворота и помогли слезть с лошадей. один из парней, который помогал им, пожал руку дохёну, когда тот к нему подошел. 

\- здравия тебе. с кем это ты? - спрашивает этот парень у нама. 

\- мои попутчики. 

\- а это что, раб? - парень указывает пальцем на хёнджуна, который стоит позади всех, оглядываясь на свою лошадь, но дохён опускает его палец к земле. 

\- нет, он просто устал. думаю, нам всем нужна ванная и новая одежда. и побольше еды. - дохён хлопает по плечу этого парня и направляется в сторону лестницы. 

\- стой, ты куда? 

\- нужно переговорить с господином сон. 

\- он уехал позавчера утром. лекарь, который был при нём, сказал, что они больше не могут ждать. - сообщает парень и дохён смотрит на своих спутников, а именно, на ынсана. 

\- нужно разворачиваться и ехать за ними. куда они направились? - спрашивает ынсан у этого парня, но он только пожимает плечами. в эту минуту их внимание привлекает чужой громкий голос. 

\- а вот развернётесь вы вряд ли. - говорит богато одетый мужчина в годах, смотрящий на них сверху вниз с второго этажа. - вы думайте, что мой дом проходной двор, молодой принц?


	4. Chapter 4

\- господин, а в этих местах много клёнов… - тихо подмечает парень, выглядывая из окна кареты, а после смотрит на своего господина. тому, казалось, совсем не до того, что вылезает из окна, смотрит он так, будто ему непонятно, что этим его слуга вообще хотел сказать. - о, я имел ввиду, что осенью очень красиво… всё такое красное…

господин вяло кивает и возвращается к книге. парень знает, что молодой господин не читает её, врач велел беречь глаза, а чтение при такой тряске только портит зрение. к тому же, очевидно, он не в таком расположении духа, чтобы разбираться в чужих словесных конструкциях. просто смотрит в бумагу, чтобы создать видимость того, что он чем-то занимается.

\- вам комфортно в дороге? - спрашивает парень и на него снова поднимают какой-то подавленный взгляд. кивают, на этом их разговор заканчивается. - может, вам что-то не нравится?

\- не нравится, что я здесь. - очень тихо говорит господин и парень понимающе кивает. здесь - это значит в карете, значит, ему не нравится, что его везут в то место.

карета тормозит и паренёк крепко хватается за кресла. стоят минуту и он извиняется перед господином, выходит из кареты и натыкается на хёна.

\- минхи, осторожней. - предупреждает старший и видит в чужих глазах немой вопрос. - они остановились, чтобы убрать с дороги дерево, видимо упало на этих выходных, когда буря прошла.

наставник болтает о чем-то совершенно глупом, о том, что кто-то стащил у него корень петрушки, пока отводит его в сторону от кареты. минхи хочет поговорить с ним о чём-то важнее засушенной мяты и тысячелистника, поэтому сначала оглядывается по сторонам, чтобы рядом с ними никто не грел уши.

\- сыну-хён, я боюсь, господин совсем плох.

\- минхи, с его последней болезни прошли считанные дни, такое уже было раньше, он вот вот… - успокаивает своего ученика сыну, но минхи только мотает головой.

\- у него болит не здесь, хён. - минхи показывает на своё горло пальцем, а потом прячет свои руки под накидкой. - я слышал, что господин уже однажды встречал соулмейта…

\- и к чему ты это?

\- что с ним случилось? говорят, что если человек потерял своего соулмейта, он до конца жизни ходит, как привидение. - говорит парень, всё ещё оглядываясь по сторонам. сыну же не ожидал, что у них с минхи когда-то дойдет до такого разговора.

\- так не только с соулмейтами… если теряешь любимого человека, то потом ни одна вещь на свете не может восполнить это. - объясняет сыну. у него на лице маска, за которой он скрывает настоящие эмоции. в любом случае, минхи знает, что лэстийские целители ради своей работы отрекаются от любви, он и сам произносил такую клятву годом ранее, но ему всегда было интересно, встречал ли сыну-хён когда-либо своего соулмейта.

\- и всё же, с ним всё сложнее идти на контакт. он сказал, чтобы я сопровождал его в карете, но ни и о чём меня не просит. я как-будто вместо подушек там.

\- господину тяжело переносить одиночество, ты нужен только для того, чтобы он не чувствовал себя плохо. - посмеивается сыну, но от этого смеха минхи только некомфортнее. - не всем нам боги дают легкую судьбу. господин уже испытал многое и ещё непонятно, сколько будет дальше. если мы везем его в такое место, то стоит быть благодарным, что он сидит в своей карете, а не пытается сбежать в лес.

минхи поворачивается к карете и чуть отклоняется, чтобы заглянуть в окно кареты. донпё всё ещё сидит и смотрит в книгу, страницы в которой он вряд ли когда то станет листать, поэтому минхи успокаивается. стража, которая отодвигала дерево, уже возвращалась к своим повозкам, поэтому минхи попрощался с сыну и направился к карете.

\- если сидишь там, не забывай делать господину компрессы. - кричит вслед сыну и бежит к своей повозке, пока и у него не украли очередной корень петрушки.

минхи снова заходит в карету и видит, как господин читает всё ту же книгу всё на той же странице, его глаза как будто вот вот закроются от усталости, но господин спал буквально полчаса назад и никоим образом не мог устать. минхи на всякий случай спрашивает.

\- господин, вы хотите отдохнуть?

\- нет. - отвечает он, отвлекаясь от книги. - если честно, хочу сдохнуть, но знаю, что сынён мне этого не позволит.

\- я тоже. и сыну-хён. у вас ещё будут хорошие деньки. - уверяет его минхи и господин робко улыбается, пусть и думает, что эти слова в его случае полная чушь.

\- спасибо, минхи…

***

ынсан сидел и смотрел в окно, куда-то далеко, туда, где, насколько он понял, находится ниварна. вчера они долго разговаривали насчёт донпё, но ничего более полезного, чем то, что донпё поехал в ниварну, к лорду чхве, они не узнали. у ынсана была куча дурных мыслей насчёт того, зачем донпё могли туда повезти, но он надеялся, что ни одна из них не окажется верной. он хочет для донпё только лучшего, поэтому без конца ищет его.

\- к нам пришло письмо. - говорит голос у него за спиной. естественно, что это был усок. он стоял у входа в комнату и держал в руках небольшую полоску бумаги, до этого скрученную в “рулетик” и доставленную, судя по всему, с помощью птицы. - от твоего отца. 

\- господин ча его уже читал? - спрашивает ынсан. усок подходит к нему и протягивает письмо. 

\- да, но не думай, что он из него узнал, кто ты такой. эти лорды знают о тебе почти всё, возможно, даже то, какого цвета ты трусы носишь. - усок садится рядом и ждёт, когда ынсан прочитает письмо. 

“сын, после твоего отъезда началось страшное. 

горожане как-то узнали, что ты уехал ещё ночью, и подумали, что ты решил сбежать от престола. начали беспорядки, но хочу тебя обрадовать, я всё уладил. пришлось сказать народу, что ты отправился в своё последнее путешествие, как принц, а не как король. я знаю, насколько это опасно для тебя, те, кто захочет твоей смерти, будут искать тебя ещё тщательнее, но, думаю, ты справишься, если читаешь это письмо. 

подозреваю, что ты получил это письмо в “солнечном камне”. ча соку был мне другом, пока эти земли не присоединили к лэсте, надеюсь, он не забыл об этом. во всяком случае, ты можешь напомнить ему, если окажешься в беде. 

в скором времени я надеюсь, что увижу хотя бы одного из своих сыновей. удачи, твой отец.”

\- получается, теперь нас ищут? - бубнит под нос ынсан и впихивает это письмо обратно усоку. - насколько далеко отсюда до ниварны?

\- два дня на быстрых конях. ты же не хочешь мне сказать, что собираешься отправиться туда сегодня?

\- у меня и у него нет времени ждать. - отвечает ынсан и встает из кресла рядом с окном. 

\- лорд ча твоих слов не одобрит. - чуть улыбается усок. - он приглашает тебя на собрание после обеда. можно сказать, что не приглашает, а вынуждает тебя прийти. он будет решать, что с тобой делать. 

\- а у него много вариантов на этот счёт? - ынсан в грустью усмехается, подходит к столу, на котором лежит его ежедневник. он всё ещё продолжает писать стихи. 

\- какое бы прошлое не связывало алатру и эти земли, “солнечный камень” всё ещё входит в земли лэсты. у него есть два очевидных варианта: сдать тебя своему новому королю, после чего отпустить, чтобы за тобой пришли головорезы минхёна... - говорит усок и ынсан закатывает глаза. он даже слышать не может имя этого тупого лэстийского королька, если их заставят встретиться, то ынсан лучше перережет себе сонную артерию. - или просто отпустить нас в ниварну. во всяком случае, нам нужно прийти, по-другому нельзя. 

\- действительно… будет лучше, если я поотпираюсь перед смертью. - вздыхает сан и закрывает открытый до этого ежедневник. 

он пришел сюда, чтобы встретить донпё, во чтобы то ни стало, и он сделает это, даже если ему придется бесконечно умолять лорда ча о этом, даже если после этого ему придется умереть. ынсан точно не привык сдаваться, отступать от своей цели перед страхами, будь это даже страх смерти. 

***

очевидно, лорду ча не меньше, чем ынсану, хотелось, чтобы о их собрании знало как можно меньше лишних ушей. в зале, который, очевидно, использовался для этих целей, было человек пять-семь, только самые приближенные к лорду ча, его семья, и, конечно, виновники "торжества" - ынсан и некоторые из его спутников, не позвали только хёнджуна.

зал этот, как и полагается большим замкам, был богато обставлен всевозможными позолоченными канделябрами, картинами в честь ушедших предков и былой славы семьи ча и земель, принадлежащих "солнечному камню". несмотря на то, что этот замок находился на территории лэстийцев, всё в интерьере замка напоминало ынсану о доме. о теплом золотом цвете, совершенно не сочетающимся с северными пейзажами, о меховых коврах, о больших кубках из резного дерева. разве что не хватало камина, но это уже трудно ожидать от самой юго-восточной территории старой алатры.

всё присутствующие, обменявшись приветствиями и парой комплиментов, сели за стол переговоров. как думалось ынсану, за "стол констатирования фактов", потому что ча соку не кажется человеком, который будет спрашивать совета у других. скорее всего, он насчёт ынсана уже всё решил, осталось только сделать эту показушную встречу, чтобы его не называли после всего этого вольнодумцем, даже если по факту соку-щи здесь на самом деле главный.

и всё же, среди правителей ценится способность и желание прислушиваться в подданным, поэтому они все здесь сидят. ожидаемо, лорд ча сидит во главе стола, а по обе руки от него - его сыновья. ынсана же засунули в самый конец их компании, но ынсан уверен, это никак не помешает ему убеждать лорда ча, если он всё же ошибается на его счёт.

\- у нас, как вы знаете, с нашим новым гостей произошло расхождение взглядов. - констатирует соку, когда в его кубок наконец наливают гранатовый сок. 

\- вы слишком сильно драматизируете, господин ча. я всего лишь ищу своего старого друга. - говорит ынсан, отказываясь от сока. он уже попробовал его вчера и чуть не выплевал свой пищевод. 

\- насколько я осведомлён, вы с самой первой минуты были очень заинтересованы в моём недавнем госте. что же может связывать принца алатры и сына лорда северо-восточных земель лэсты? - спрашивает соку, а его сыновья поворачиваются в сторону ынсана, но находят ответ совсем не там. 

\- некоторые люди и в самом деле связаны между собой больше, чем остальные могут о них подумать. - говорит хангёль, от чего соку начинает смеяться.

\- возможно так. - соглашается лорд, хорошенько посмеявшись. - но мне больше кажется, что вы хотите меня надурить так, словно вы находимся не в “солнечном камне”. да этот замок, как ворота в лэсту. все новости и слухи, которые появляются на востоке, в алатре, в наллонии, даже в фридисе, всё это рано или поздно, отправляясь в лэсту в первую очередь доходит до меня. так скажи же мне, принц, ты думаешь, что я не знаю, что ты здесь вынюхиваешь?

они не собирались говорить лорду ча всю правду. даже если он и так много знает, это было рискованно в первую очередь для ынсана и донпё, если они его всё таки найдут. ча соку, очевидно, не был трепачём, но учитывая то, что через этого человека все новости восточной части материка стекались во дворец прямо в уши ким минхёну, доверия к этому человеку становилось всё меньше с каждой новой секундой осознания. 

\- хотите знать, что я здесь делаю? - спрашивает уже ынсан, встав со стула. - я не глупый человек, я бы не стал соваться сюда, если бы мне не сказали, что от этого зависит чужая жизнь. до меня дошла информация, что сын моего нынешнего отца, мой друг жив и находится он здесь, в лэсте, поэтому я пообещал отцу, что найду донпё, даже если мне придется пересечь долгое море или поехать в далекие северные земли. вы можете не понять этого, но даже запри вы меня или отпусти прямо в лапы минхёну, я всё равно найду его. рано или поздно. 

в зале повисает тишина. советник лорда и его сыновья смотрят на друг друга, усок смотрит на ынсана именно тем самым взглядом, говорящим что-то вроде “какого черта ты творишь”. действительно, глупо надеяться, что старый и мудрый человек вроде ча соку поведется на такую чувственную, но совершенно не конкретную сказку из уст принца теперь уже совершенно чужой страны. 

\- хочешь сказать, что мой недавний гость - тот, кого вы ищете?

\- мы предполагаем… - начинает объяснять дохён.

\- это абсурд! - возмущается лорд ча, но к его руке прикасается парень, сидящий справа от него. 

\- отец, пожалуйста, давай поговорим в другой комнате. - просит его сын, имени которого ынсан, к сожалению, не знал. но не долго. 

\- джунхо, молчи!

\- соку-ним, послушайте его. ему, похоже, есть что вам сказать. - говорит другой парень рядом с ним, как ему говорили, его второй сын. лорд смотрит на джунхо и наконец встает из своего кресла.

\- сядьте, молодой принц. - говорит соку ынсану и идёт на выход из зала. джунхо идет за ним сразу, как только встаёт из-за стола и произносит тихое “спасибо, ёхан” в адрес своего брата. 

как и полагалось, они ждали, когда придёт лорд ча и его сын. все молчали, даже хангёль, которого чрезмерная тишина медленно подавляла. каждый думал о своем, но было совершенно очевидно, что усок думает, что ынсан придурок, идиот, раз решился рассказать это всё лорду ча. ынсан думал о себе в таком же оптимистичном ключе, но ни усок, ни ынсан не высказали свои мысли вслух. потому что в данной ситуации это бесполезно и, как минимум, некультурно по отношению к советнику лорда и его второму сыну. 

когда двери снова открылись и лорд с джунхо снова вошли в зал, присаживаясь за стол, на лице у парня легкая, скромная улыбка, а у соку - задумчивое и хмурое выражение лица. 

\- я отпущу вас. король ничего не узнает, можете спокойно искать своего брата. - наконец объявляет лорд, чем удивляет буквально всех, кроме своих сыновей. советник переспрашивает его, уверен ли он, а хангёль сразу же переглядывается с дохёном, чтобы убедиться, что он не ослышался. 

\- как мы узнаем, что вы не врёте и не посылаете нас навстречу королю? - спрашивает усок, привнося зерно здравомыслия в их атмосферу коллективного удивления. лорд ча послушал его, немного подумал, поджав губы, отпил из кубка гранатового сока и коротко резюмировал.

\- с вами поедет джунхо. - соку ставит кубок обратно на стол и объясняет. - доведет вас до крепости и обратно до замка, когда будете возвращаться. 

очевидно, с джунхо это вообще не обсуждалось, потому что и он, и его брат были очень удивлены. только в сопротивление отцу пошел не джунхо, а ёхан. 

\- милорд, вы уверены? через нэнирев джунхо может не пройти. - опасается ёхан. даже джунхо выглядит немного напугано, но лорд только смеется. 

\- хочешь сказать, что наш алатрийский принц не может защитить своих подданных, мальчик? 

\- отец, прошу, можно ёхану отправиться со мной? - просит джунхо, но его отец встает из-за стола и кивает своему советнику, чтобы тот тоже вставал. 

\- нет, джунхо, если взялся за это, то справляйся один. я не отправлю обоих сыновей в нэнирев. приятного вечера, ваше величество. - наконец говорит лорд ча и направляется на выход из зала в компании своего советника. ёхану нужно отправляться за ним, но они с джунхо обмениваются грустными взглядами. джунхо говорит "прости" и ёхан уходит, оставляя своего брата в компании незнакомых людей, причем крайне неохотно.

в кабинете творилась тишина и напряжённая атмосфера, джунхо был опечален, а ынсан и усок просто не знали, с чего начать. но всё заканчивается, когда хангёль поднимает руку в воздух.

\- что такое нэнирев? - спрашивает хангёль, когда понимает, что внимание всех в этом зале сконцентрировано на нём.

\- нэниревские леса. - объясняет джунхо, а усок сразу понимает и ему становится чуточку страшнее.

\- и что такого страшного в лесу? бешеные белки? волки? лоси с огромными рогами?

\- нэнирев ещё во времена алатры был очень опасным местом, он был неким забором со стороны лэсты, потому что только больной на голову пойдёт через этот лес без подготовки. - продолжает джунхо. - во время первой войны в этом лесу состоялась схватка между алатрой и лэстой, но в итоге... никто не знает, кто победил, почти никто не смог вернуться, всё выжившие в сражении словно сошли с ума. сейчас в этих лесах множество отшельнических племён и здесь все больше склоняются к мнению, что это предки тех выживших.

\- хорошая байка. - присвистывает хангёль. - я впечатлён.

\- обычно мы не разрешаем ехать через этот лес, потому что потом эти люди не доходят до своей цели.

\- а обойти лес никак нельзя? - спрашивает дохён, глядя на карту лэсты, повешенную на ближайшей стене.

\- можно, но...

\- это займет семь дней. - заканчивает за джунхо усок.

\- мы пойдём через лес. - решительно говорит ынсан и снова встаёт из-за стола. ему больше не нужны эти переговоры.

\- как? - хмурясь, спрашивает хангёль. - он сказал, что они не пускают людей через лес.

\- очевидно, отцу всё равно, пойдем мы через лес или нет. но на безопасный путь у нас нет времени, я так думаю. - вздыхает ча и смотрит на ынсана. - он уже пустил через лес господина сон пару дней назад. я говорил ему, что не стоит пускать его по такой опасной дороге, когда он только отошёл от болезни, но его сопровождающие настаивали на том, что это срочно, угрожали королевской расправой, поэтому отец сдался, наверно, только потому что с ним была стража. сейчас они, вероятно, уже подъезжают к ниварне.

\- спасибо за информацию. - ынсан задвигает стул, кланяется джунхо и выходит из зала. ему хотелось хорошенько отдохнуть перед отъездом.

***

дохён сильно боялся после того, что услышал на собрании. у него не было каких-либо волнений по поводу того, что придется идти ещё... дальше, туда, куда пошёл сынён-хён, потому что если сынён-хён прошёл, то пройдет и он. но он очень боялся за хёнджуна. тот может не справится с дорогой, даже если он прошёл с ними от той деревни до "солнечного камня". это ничего не значило, когда хёнджун едва держал в руках меч.

дохён посмотрел на соседнюю кровать. хёнджун лежал на животе и читал книгу на алатрии (книг на другом языке здесь, как иронично, не было), двигая губами на особо сложных словах, которые он, вероятно, видит впервые. дохён знал, что ему нужно поговорить с хёнджуном, но решимости на это наскрёб только в этот момент.

он встаёт со стула, подходит к кровати хёнджуна и садится перед ней на корточки, чтобы смотреть джуну в глаза.

\- ты уже слышал, что завтра утром мы выходим в ниварну? - спрашивает дохён, когда хёнджун делает в книге закладку и обращает на него внимание.

\- нет. - отвечает хёнджун. - там красиво? я хочу увидеть скорее.

\- я не смогу тебя взять. - тихо говорит дохён. - тебе придется остаться здесь, я уже договорился с господским сыном, он за тобой присмотрит.

\- почему я не могу поехать? - настроение хёнджуна заметно ухудшается, он хватается за руку дохёна, цепляется за него, словно он падает, боится провести хотя бы пару дней без него. 

\- я боюсь, что ты не сможешь идти с нами так долго. леса намного опаснее степей, по которым мы шли от той деревни. а усок и джунхо говорят, что этот лес намного опаснее, чем мы думаем. - говорит дохён, переплетая с джуном пальцы, но тот почему-то и вовсе убирает руку.

\- я думал, что ты не думаешь, будто я слабый. - хёнджун встаёт с кровати и надевает на свои ноги сапоги. - пойду потренируюсь.

хёнджун ушёл, прихватив с собой лук, который для него у какого-то охотника выкупил дохён. нам хотел остановить хёнджуна, но его самого вовремя остановила мысль о том, что он совершенно не знает, что сказать, чтобы обида исчезла. оставалось только надеяться, что несмотря на всё, хёнджун понимает, что теперь дохён ни за что его не бросит, и что хёнджун сам чувствует тоже самое.

дохён встаёт, поправляет задравшуюся рубашку на животе и руках и только тогда выходит в зал, соединяющий всё гостевые комнаты замка, в которых и ночевала их компания. ынсан сидел на диване, а хангёль корпел над чем-то маленьким в кресле напротив, рядом с ними на столе лежала карта, но они, очевидно, совершенно на неё забили.

\- что с хёнджуном? куда он побежал? - спрашивает ынсан, как только дохён закрывает дверь.

\- хочет потренироваться в стрельбе.

\- ты ему рассказал? - задаёт ещё один вопрос принц, но уже когда младший присоединяется к ним за столом. дохён кивает.

\- наверно поэтому и пошёл тренироваться... обиделся. - посмеивается хангёль, разбираясь с какой-то маленькой головоломкой.

\- откуда такие познания о человеке, с которым вы знакомы два дня? - спрашивает дохён, сворачивая карту, на которую хангёль чуть ли ноги не закидывает.

\- ты может и знаком с ним больше нас всех на "целых" два дня, но ты его тоже не особо понимаешь. - ынсан заваливается на спинку дивана и заводит руки за голову. - он думает, будто теперь должен быть твоей прислугой всю жизнь, даже если ты настаиваешь на том, что это не так.

дохён не знает, что сказать. ынсан, скорее всего, прав, но что с того, если дохён всё равно не понимает, как донести до хёнджуна, что он ничего ему не должен. чертовщина какая-то...

\- во всяком случае, время пройдет и он поймет, что ты делаешь это для его блага. - вздыхает хангёль и смотрит в угол комнаты, на красивую тумбу с вазой и, теперь уже, новым мечом ынсана. - а что насчёт его?  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

\- а что с ним? - спрашивает принц, когда смотрит туда, куда устремлён взгляд хангёля.

\- хороший меч?

\- отличный. а что? - ынсан хмурится, но, увидев, как улыбается хангёль, почти вовремя догадывается, чего он хочет.

\- а отличный меч заслуживает своё имя? - спрашивает хангёль и ынсан тихо воет.

эта фраза - знакомая им обоим, хангёль спрашивал это у каждого своего покупателя. у него было своеобразное хобби, коллекционировать названия мечей и топоров, которые он сделал, присуждать первые места самым пафосным или самым смешным названиям. ынсан, до того, как донпё пропал, часто сидел с хангёлем в лавке и подкалывал его каждый раз, когда тот говорил кому-то "хороший меч заслуживает своего имени".

\- тебе не надоело? я думал, ты уже перестал так делать. - смеётся ынсан, а за ним улыбается хангёль. дохён на уровне инстинктов понимает, что это старые дружеские приколы, поэтому не мешает.

\- если бы... помнишь первое место по потешности? "люфиантр"... с тех времён его целых четыре ножичка обогнали.

\- и кто сейчас первый? - интересуется ынсан.

\- "колкая ромашка"... какой-то мужик решил сделать для своей дочери подарок. - рассказывает хангёль и они смеются.

\- по-моему очень мило. - говорит ынсан и дохён ему поддакивает тихим "согласен".

\- ну так что с мечом? - снова наседает хангёль и ынсану нужно некоторое время подумать над тем, какое название подойдёт лучше всего.

\- "флицис". - наконец говорит ынсан и дохён смеётся, чего хангёль конкретно не понимает.

\- эй, чего это он вдруг? разве фрун... флясис это не какой-то цветок из королевского сада?

\- возможно ты имел ввиду флунис. это такой оранжевый цветок с... - объясняет ынсан.

\- не важно, что вообще означает твой флянтис? - и смотрит на дохёна, который уже на пути к тому, чтобы перестать ржать.

\- на высшем алатрии "флицис" означает "светлячок". - отвечает дохён и хангёль поворачивается к ынсану.

\- ты назвал мой меч букашкой? претендуешь на первое место в самом смешном названии?

\- это теперь мой меч, как хочу, так и называю. - хмурится ынсан и поворачивается на скрип двери. это из своей комнаты выходит усок.

\- что за шум? - спрашивает он, мягко прикрывая за собой дверь, чтобы она меньше скрипела.

\- наше величество назвал меч моей ручной работы тараканом. - хангёль полон возмущения и это смешит даже усока. тот в последний дни совсем поник, а сейчас... сейчас у него на лице блеснула улыбка.

\- не тараканом, а светлячком. - продолжает отпираться ынсан.

\- очень хорошее название. - говорит усок и хангёль тяжко вздыхает, поднимаясь с кресла.

\- хорошо быть будущим королём, хоть город бифштексом назови, всё так будут его называть и говорить, какое хорошее название придумал его высочество. ну ладно, пойду спать, может увижу сон, где ты назовешь меч нормальным именем. - посмеивается хангёль и, заведя ладони за голову, идёт в свою комнату.

ынсан и дохён продолжают смеяться с этой сцены, усок прогоняет их собирать вещи и спать, и они для вида слушаются. только потому что по отдельности друг от друга хочется думать о том, что сейчас дороже всего на свете. дохёну - о парне, который теперь не захочет его слушать, ынсану - о светлячке, которого он давно потерял.

***

в лесу, хотя бы даже изначально, было не так страшно, как думалось ынсану. пожалуй, самое страшное, что они видели за всю поездку, это лицо хангёля и странные символы на стволах деревьев. а тем временем, солнце уже садилось, поэтому они решили поставить лагерь для ночлега.

"никогда не думал, что буду ночевать в нэниревских лесах" у джунхо много опасений насчёт этой огромной кучи деревьев. они не особо торопились, но всё равно, вероятно, двигались быстрее, чем могла бы двигаться карета с повозками, что не могло радовать буквально всех в их отряде. даже не потому что они скоро выберутся из этого леса, а потому что донпё уже у них под носом.

\- а мне вот интересно... - начинает хангёль, пока разводит огонь для костра. - зачем джунхо заступился за нас во время собрания?

все посмотрели на джунхо, который в это время занимался овощами для ужина. никто не решался спросить это раньше, кому-то может даже и интересно то не было, но сейчас... сейчас все ждали, что же ответит джунхо.

\- я посчитал, что сделал бы тоже самое, пропади мой брат где-нибудь, да и ты не выглядишь каким-то мошенником. - вздыхает джунхо и продолжает резать картофель.

\- донпё не мой брат... - уточняет ынсан.

\- ёхан мне тоже не брат, но всё называют его именно так. людям удобнее думать, что вы братья, им плевать на обстоятельства.

\- а я правда думал, что ёхан твой брат. - говорит дохён, садится рядом с костром, который хангёль уже почти зажёг.

\- он приемный ребенок.

\- зачем нужен приемный ребёнок, если уже есть свой? - посмеивается себе под нос хангёль и, наконец, огонь под его руками вспыхивает.

\- лет семь назад отец влюбился в мать ёхана, богатую наследницу семьи ким, они даже пожениться хотели, но она заболела змеянкой и умерла. - рассказывает джунхо, кидает в кастрюльку последнюю картошину и передаёт усоку. - перед тем, как уехать в цмист, лечиться, попросила его позаботиться о ёхане, но так и не вернулась, вот отец его и усыновил.

\- у них, похоже, доверительные отношения. - отзывается усок, забирая у джунхо ещё и нож.

\- на самом деле, отец чуть ли ни ненавидит ёхана. прошло много времени, но я даже боюсь считать, сколько раз мне приходилось отговаривать отца от наказаний для ёхана. - делится ча, кидает сумку рядом с костром и садится рядом.

\- а он строгий человек... странных себе друзей выбирает король джэун... - присвистывает хангёль.

\- друзей не выбирают, это друзья приходят и говорят "привет, меня зовут хангёль, я испорчу тебе жизнь". - парирует ынсан и усок с дохёном смеются с этого.

\- а можно мне кто-то тоже так же жизнь испортит, чтобы я стал богатым и влиятельным владельцем города под названием бифштекс? - возмущается хангёль и теперь смеются все. кроме усока, который смотрит по сторонам. - и вообще...

\- хангёль, заткнись. - говорит усок, прикладывая палец к губам. он всё ещё смотрит по сторонам, потому что буквально несколько секунд назад он слышал шаги.

ынсан хватается за меч и встаёт следом за усоком, а вот остальные встают, когда в место, где до этого сидел усок, вонзается прилетевший откуда-то нож. джунхо не надеялся, что обойдется без этих лесных дикарей, но думал, что их будет меньше. а было их, судя по всему, вдвое больше их отряда.

один набросился на дохёна со спины и пытался проткнуть его ножиком, но дохёну удалось перевернуть его на землю. так как дохён стоял рядом с костром, этот человек упал рукой прямо в огонь, после чего обронил нож и начал оглушительно кричать, бегая то тут, то там. остальные люди подходили к парням осторожно, но тут же встречали смерть. только у троих людей из десяти человек были мечи, да и теми они махали без особого мастерства. нечего было бояться, пока ынсан не услышал стук лошадиных копыт.

вариантов у ынсана было немного: либо это отшельники отвязали их лошадей, чтобы потом поймать и пустить на шашлык, либо у них тоже есть лошади и сейчас к ним идет подкрепление. они, конечно, не особо хорошо продумали план нападения, если пошли с ножами, но рано или поздно их отряд начнет уставать, а усталого человека можно завалить только с одной зубочисткой при должном желании. 

только им сказочно повезло, что у некоторых людей упрямства столько, что хватит на целый город, и ынсан понимает это, когда видит, как парню, что искупался в огоньке и бегал, пытаясь сбить с себя пламя, прямо в шею попадает стрела. он падает и начинает издавать какие-то на самом деле страшные звуки криков, искаженных кровью, заполняющей горло. не то, чтобы у ынсана было время смотреть на этого парня, но пока он поворачивался от него к человеку, который пытался проткнуть его колено кинжалом, ынсан увидел двух человек на лошадях, подъезжающих к ним. очевидно, их видели всё, но немногие могли понять, кто это были.

один из них слез с лошади сразу, как оказался близко к толпе, вытащил из ножен меч и начал отбиваться от отшельников вместе с ними.

\- привет. - сказал этот человек, когда оказался рядом с ынсаном и джунхо, и в этот момент ынсан понял, что это мать твою ким ёхан. его появление дало ынсану немного времени на то, чтобы повернуться к человеку с луком и понять, что это мать твою хёнджун. он не сходил с лошади и стрелял нападавшим в руки и плечи, чтобы те бросали своё оружие и их было легче подбить.

а вот времени на то, чтобы стоять столбом и удивляться, как хёнджун, который ещё несколько дней назад носил балаклаву и занимался мазями да повязками, может так метко стрелять из лука, не было. зато оно появилось сразу же, как они отбили атаку ещё шестерых человек. троим удалось сбежать, но парням было на них уже плевать. вернутся в свой лагерь и скажут, что туда соваться не стоит. или будут строить план мести… но утром их здесь уже не будет, а пока…

хёнджун спешивается с лошади, когда ему немного помогает подошедший хангёль. у каждого в этом отряде были свои вопросы по поводу их появления, но, естественно, у дохёна их было больше всех. 

\- зачем вы привели его сюда? - гневается нам, смотрит за ёхана, но показывает рукой на хёнджуна. - я просил вас присмотреть за ним, а не тащить его в лес, в который боится сунуться всё сраное королевство. 

\- это я попросил его помочь мне сбежать. - отзывается хёнджун и дохён поворачивается в его сторон. - не трогай его… всё таки, ты сам сказал, что я могу идти туда, куда захочу. а я хочу быть здесь. - хёнджун смотрит в глаза дохёну со всей своей решительностью, но дохёна не нужно долго уговаривать принять неизбежное, он отворачивается, давая понять, что у него нет претензий. сам же дал ему свободу. 

\- не знаю, как вас, но меня больше волнует, откуда хёнджун умеет так резво стрелять из лука? - говорит ынсан, чтобы разрядить атмосферу. - ты же сказал, что держал лук всего пару раз...

\- он, наверно, имел ввиду, пару раз в неделю. - смеется хангёль и треплет хёнджуновы кудри, пока он тихо тянет что-то типа “хён, не трогай”. ынсан тоже смеется, остальные улыбаются, даже дохён, несмотря на злость и обиду, потому что, наверно, на хёнджуна противозаконно обижаться. 

\- я же жил в охотничьей деревне… перед тем, как я стал лекарем, нас всех учили держать в руках лук. только я давно не стрелял до того, как вас встретил. - объясняет джун, отдает ёхану поводья, потому что тот, очевидно, собирался привязать лошадей. 

усок повел хёнджуна к огню, пока ынсан, хангёль и дохён, посмеиваясь с хёнджуна, поспешили оттащить тела подальше от своего лагеря. может быть усок и рассказывал что-то интересное, но джунхо в первую очередь был интересен ёхан. он подошел к нему, когда тот разбирался со своей седельной сумкой, прикоснулся к плечу, чтобы ёхан к нему повернулся. 

\- ты хочешь сказать, что только из-за хёнджуна здесь? - подкалывает его джунхо. 

\- нет, конечно. честно говоря, я хотел сбежать из замка один и бросить хёнджуна там, но он первый предложил мне сбежать. 

\- ужас, а как же обещание, которое ты дал дохёну? решил на него наплевать? поступок, недостойный господского сына. - они довольно далеко от остальных, их никто не услышит, но джунхо всё равно шепчет. 

\- всё для тебя. и это тоже. - ёхан достаёт из седельной сумки довольно увесистый арбалет и у джунхо сразу загораются глаза.

\- мой арбалет! боги, я уже задолбался ходить с этой стальной палкой, потому что отец так хочет.

ча открепляет от пояса ножны с мечом и отдаёт старшему, но тот смотрит на него, неотрывно. подходит ближе, тянется своими губами к чужим, но джунхо толкает его в плечо, легко, но достаточно, чтобы прекратить. 

\- я хотел получить плату за услугу. - говорит ёхан, глядя на арбалет в руке джунхо. - к тому же, за деревом они не увидят. 

\- а потом будешь хвастаться, что целовался в нэнирёве? - спрашивает джунхо и ёхан смеется.

\- если такое расскажешь, начнут шутить, что целовался с лошадью. - ёхан снова подходит к лошади и одним движением руки закрывает сумку. - ладно, но я о долге не забуду. 

ёхан уходит, присоединяется к троим парням, что стаскивают трупы в одну кучу к востоку от лагеря. джунхо думает, что ему срочно нужно помочь им или хёнджуну, которого особо “нежным” взглядом прессует усок. ему многое нужно будет рассказать в будущем, но сейчас… он закидывает арбалет за спину, соединяет ремень на груди и выходит из своего укрытия за деревом, чтобы спасти хёнджуна от расспросов слишком уж подозрительного усока

***

когда парень выходит из повозки, ему даже слабо верится, что он стоит на твердой земле и сейчас не происходит землетрясение. потому что его, как раз таки, трясёт не по-детски. он три дня ехал в этом тупом ящике на колёсах, боясь ночью каждого шороха извне, но теперь, когда над его головой теплое солнышко, под ногами красивая брусчатка, а перед глазами он видит ухоженный сад, безопасности и уверенности в завтрашнем дне у него не прибавляется. потому что безопасность донпё не чувствовал ещё очень давно.

\- господин сон, мне кажется, нужно подождать господина чхве, всё таки он хозяин. - аккуратно говорит минхи, но донпё и не собирается куда-то идти. его ноги еле держат и подальше от сынёна он старается не отходить, чтобы, если он всё таки упадет, его успели поймать прежде, чем он разобьет себе нос о красивую цветную дорожку. только видеть лорда чхве - меньшее, чего бы сейчас хотел донпё, потому что потом, вероятно, в его голове начнётся круговорот из самоуничтожающих мыслей о смутном будущем. 

к его крайнему сожалению, он видит, как из ближайшего здания выходит человек в богатых одеждах, а так как, вероятность того, что это окажется лорд чхве, равнялась девяносто девяти целым и девяти десятым процентам, надеяться донпё было не на что. можно сказать, это отправили сюда, чтобы не мозолил глаза, отказаться от судьбы он не может, за него всё решили. теперь он будет жить в этой крепости из тухлого кирпича, пить вино в своей комнате каждый день и терпеть этих отвратительных людей пока он не состарится и его сердце не остановится во время очередного идиотского званого обеда с господами соседних земель. об этом он думал всю их поездку, но до того, чтобы назвать это мечтой, было далеко. 

\- добрый день, молодой господин сон! - приветствует его с распростертыми руками лорд чхве, подходит ближе в сопровождении какого-то человека в очках. он протягивает свою руку донпё и тот с неохотой и с какой-то тяжестью жмёт её. - знакомьтесь, это управляющий моими владениями, господин чон, он занимался организацией комнат, в которых вы будете жить. к слову, что произошло? всё уже давно готово, мы ждали вас раньше как минимум на неделю. 

донпё смотрит назад, туда, где должен быть сыну-хён. тот смотрит на донпё и понимает, что пришло его время. 

\- оу, здравствуйте, лорд чхве, я личный лекарь молодого лорда сон. - сыну обменивается в лордом чхве рукопожатиями и спешит поклониться. - мы задержались в замке “солнечный камень”, после того, как от непогоды у господина воспалилось горло и началась лихорадка. здоровье совсем не жалует его. можете отправить местному лорду письмо и проверить всё ли так. 

\- поверю на слово. в любом случае, если сейчас всё замечательно, не откажет ли молодой лорд мне в прогулке по саду, чтобы я смог познакомить его с моей дражайшей дочерью? она как раз должна быть там. - говорит лорд, глядя донпё в глаза, но тот теряется. 

\- я… - начинает донпё, выдыхая, но за него вступается сынён. 

\- господин чхве, извините мне моё вольнодумие, но молодой лорд устал во время пути, ему следует пройти в апартаменты и отдохнуть. 

\- тоже мне занятие, ехать в повозке. не обидьте меня, господин сон, я уверен, прогулка в саду пойдет вам на пользу. - твердо говорит лорд и, кажется, словно даже управляющему чон неудобно от такой настойчивости. 

\- милорд, господину действительно лучше пойти и отдохнуть. его недавняя болезнь всё ещё не ушла полностью, он не сможет в полной мере поговорить с миледи. - объясняет сыну, присоединившись к притязаниям сынёна.

\- это не займет много времени. я только представлю лорда сон моей шихён, а когда господину станет лучше, они смогут познакомиться поближе. - обещает лорд. в его глазах столько настойчивости… ему словно кровь из носу нужно именно сегодня познакомить донпё с его дочерью, но донпё может понять такую нетерпимость, особенно в сложившейся ситуации. 

\- ведите. - тихо говорит донпё, делая шаг вперед к его новому “приятелю”. 

лорд и его управляющий оборачиваются и ведут его вместе с сынёном в сад, рассказывая о какой-то бытовой чепухе и историко-патриотической ерунде про историю становления региона “ниварна” и его связи с королевским двором. сынён не слушает, потому что ему эта информация нужна также сильно, как перчатки безрукому. донпё же не слушает, потому что всё, что у него в голове есть на данный момент, это мысль о том, что если он сейчас свалится или запутается в слабых ногах, то всем остальным наверняка будет смешно наблюдать, как его тельце расплывается по брусчатке. и он не знает, сколько ещё сможет идти, не имея возможности на что-либо опереться, потому что сейчас каждый шаг приносит ему такую боль, будто ему в ботинки насыпали стекла. 

наконец, они приходят к какой-то беседке среди сада, где стоит пара стульев и стол. за столом сидят девушки и, неудивительно, но донпё сразу догадывается, кто из этих двоих леди чхве. она была в специальном наряде, который ей полагалось носить, её было не трудно не заметить, даже если ты не знаешь культуру и обычаи лэстийцев.

очевидно, она была также взволнована и напугана, как и донпё. они были почти, как отражения друг друга, на первый взгляд: темные пряди волос, взгляд такой, словно они пережили несколько войн, не меньше, примерно одинаковый рост. больше ничего донпё приметить не мог, вероятно, от того, что наряд шихён скрывал её фигуру почти полностью.

лорд чхве был несказанно рад познакомить свою дочь с донпё. шихён и донпё, похоже, были совсем другого мнения, но всё равно играли свою роль. они не на светском приеме, но одно неучтивое обращение к кому-либо могут сгубить годы хорошей репутации. донпё было плевать на репутацию, он здесь чужой, но не хотелось портить репутацию шихён. всё таки, здесь его ждёт не очень веселая жизнь, а общаться, он, скорее всего, сможет только с ней и со своей "прислугой" в лице минхи, сынёна и сыну.

шихён была на несколько месяцев старше его. она ребенок лета, насколько донпё понял, но на них она похожа не была. дети лета стереотипно позитивные, яркие, солнечные. каким когда-то был и донпё, пусть и опаздал по дням на какую-то неделю с копейками. наверно, вся эта чушь от гадалок, что период года, в который рождается ребенок, влияет на его характер, так и остаётся чушью. на характер влияет только судьба, а у донпё она нелёгкая, он еле несёт её на своих плечах. а сейчас ему и вовсе кажется, будто эта ноша вот вот свалится и легче всё бросить сразу, оборвать цепи, привязывающие его к ней.

весь разговор с шихён и лордом чхве проходит, как сон. кошмарный сон. донпё почти выбегает из сада следом за управляющим, который собрался показать ему его комнату, чувствуя второе дыхание. сынён держит его за локоть, чтобы он не упал, если запутается в ногах. пё даже не останавливается перед сыну и минхи, которые командуют стражей во время разгрузки вещей из повозок. ему просто хочется остаться одному и выместить всю свою злость на какой-нибудь антикварной вазе.

управляющий ким привел его к комнате и начал рассказывать что-то о её истории и о тех людях, которые здесь когда-то ночевали, будучи гостями в этой крепости. донпё было ужасно не интересно слушать весь этот словесный понос, поэтому он шепчет что-то вроде "я устал, простите" и просто проходит в комнату и закрывает дверь. сынён и управляющий остаются за дверью, но через минуту с лишним он слышит звук шагов, значит господин ким ушёл. теперь то донпё может позлиться без лишних глаз.

комната, которая ему досталась, была довольно симпатичной, но первым делом донпё обратил внимание не на занавески с ручной вышивкой или картины в серебряных рамах, а на кучу ваз, стоящих друг за другом на камине.

он должен быть спокоен. потому что уже переживал подобное в прошлом. тогда это было куда более несправедливо по отношению к нему. на этот раз ему сразу сказали, куда он едет и зачем. и никто не умер из-за него. но даже так он не может думать о чём-то положительном, его руки сами тянутся к вазам и со всей силой кидают их на ковер.

дорогой фарфор звенит, ударяясь о камень, из которого сделан камин, драгоценные камни вместе с кусочками днасирского стекла разлетаются во всем полу, кованая серебряная ручка от одной вазы указывается куда-то под кровать. сынён наверняка это всё слышит, но не вмешивается, потому что знает, что такое злость, горе. донпё берёт один из осколков стекла и залазит на кровать. мысли о том, что теперь эта комната - его тюрьма, не давала его слезам прекратиться, он не мог успокоиться и резал подушки и одеяло стеклом у себя в руках, он хотел уничтожить всё в этой комнате, всё в этом замке, всё в этом городе.

\- господин сон! - донпё поворачивается назад, к двери и видит минхи. тот быстро ставит чемодан на пол и подбегает к нему. донпё помнит этот чемодан, он сложил туда самое необходимое и просил принести его в первую очередь, но он не думал, что кто-то придёт в комнату так быстро.

\- я... уронил... случайно... - донпё еле выдавливает из себя слова.

минхи в эту ложь не поверит, зато можно быть уверенным, что сыну-хён об этом узнает, поставит всех на уши и завтра придут дяди, которые будут убирать из комнаты все колющие и режущие предметы, которые донпё ещё не разбил и не потрогал, а у окна, даже если это второй этаж и падать не далеко, будет стоять охрана. потому что минхи всё рассказывает сыну и потому что сыну слишком сильно хочет, чтобы донпё жил дальше. только один донпё ничего не хочет и ничего не говорит.

минхи забирает у донпё из рук кусок декоративного днасирского стекла, смотрит как-то испуганно, даёт платок, которым сон вытирает слёзы и маленькие капельки крови с царапин от стекла на ладонях. кан очевидно ничего не понимает, а у донпё совсем мало сил, чтобы объяснить это понятно. ему хочется выговориться, хочется рассказать всё, что скрывалось от остальных.

\- это тяжело, минхи... они заставляют меня забыть, кто я такой...

\- они? кто они? - спрашивает минхи. он садится рядом на кровать, хотя прислуге нельзя этого делать, пытается успокоить донпё.

\- лорд пак и те люди, которые выкрали меня из моего дома. теперь это снова повторяется, они заставили меня молчать, об этом знают только сынён и сыну здесь. 

\- выкрали? - не верит своим ушам минхи.

\- меня зовут не чанхён, а донпё, они выкрали меня из алатры пять лет назад и отправили к лоду пак, а теперь снова… они угрожали мне, сказали никому не говорить, оставили мне только эту болезнь и фамилию... - донпё показывает на своё горло и в последний раз вытирает слёзы (за этот день, он надеется).

донпё рассказывает больше, но всё ещё многое скрывает. не легко открыться сразу, даже если минхи он знает довольно давно. он рассказывает о том, как получил свои шрамы, о том, как из-за него погибли люди, о том, что осталось в прошлом, там, в алатре. минхи, очевидно, догадался, кто такой донпё, потому что его имя в то время не знал только самый глупый, и вопросов у него было больше, чем на уроках алхимии. ответить на них могли только сыну или донпё, которого в таком состоянии спрашивать было крайне опасно.

у минхи никогда не было друзей, потому что он с малых лет учился, но сейчас господина нужно было утешить, поэтому минхи подумал, что ничего лучше поглаживаний по спине и обещаний сходить с господином завтра вечером на прогулку к озеру он не сделает. только в этот момент со стороны двери доносится скрип.

они оба смотрят в сторону двери и видят там сыну. тот выглядит огорченным, таким донпё просто ненавидел его видеть, но совладать с собственной злостью гораздо сложнее. он подходит к минхи, а тот запоздало встаёт с кровати, выдавливая из себя тихое "прости, хён".

\- ничего. мы ещё не делали господину компресс сегодня, сходи в купальни и скажи, чтобы они всё приготовили, после ванны компресс будет работать лучше. - говорит сыну, будто всех этих осколков и перьев от подушек вокруг совсем нет, будто глаза донпё не покраснели от слёз. минхи кивает и уходит, закрывая за собой дверь. сыну становится перед донпё, запинывая какой-то осколок фарфора под кровать.

\- не проще ли тебе просто отпустить меня в тот мир, хён? - спрашивает донпё с полной уверенностью и серьёзностью.

\- донпё, ты замечательный человек, смерть будет слишком...

\- мне тяжело. я не хочу терпеть всё это. - прерывает его донпё и сыну проводит рукой по лицу, вздыхая. он некоторое время думает, что сказать.

\- я не отпущу твою душу, сколько бы ты не просил, я сделаю всё, чтобы ты прожил долгую жизнь. но знаешь... после того, как ты придешь из купален, сюда придёт прислуга, которая должна разобрать твои вещи. спрячь от них этот чемодан. - сыну показывает на чемодан, где хранились самые важные вещи донпё, единственное, что он мог назвать полностью своим. - у меня хорошее предчувствие. хорошее время ещё придёт. 

***

\- неужели? - удивляется хангёль, его голос звучит довольно измученно. не удивительно, они четыре часа назад вышли из леса, ели они шесть часов назад, день уже подходит к концу, а они только сейчас видят вдалеке груду камней, смутно напоминающую стены крепости. - эта серая хрень та самая крепость, которую тот смешной дядька в "солнечном камне" назвал легендарной крепостью, выстоявшей тысячелетия битв?

\- это был не смешной дядька, а советник моего отца. - уточняет с улыбкой джунхо.

\- но его седые косички на голове довольно смешные, как будто снова увидел свою учительницу письма, только с бородой. - делится впечатлениями хангёль, из-за чего ёхан не сдерживает смеха.

\- да, эту груду камней называют ниварной. только это не сама крепость, а город вокруг неё, крепость будет дальше. кстати, в городе продают вкусную сушеную хурму. - сквозь смех говорит ёхан.

\- может купим немного, чтобы съесть её вечером? - спрашивает хангёль.

\- мы не будем пока заходить в крепость. - говорит усок.

\- почему? - у хёнджуна возникает закономерный вопрос.

\- усок хочет, чтобы мы сначала убедились, что донпё действительно там, в замке. я тоже не хочу рисковать, а то потом опять посадят на всякие собрания и будут угрожать смертью. - объясняет ынсан.

\- не такое уж и страшное собрание было в "солнечном камне", у отца даже темницы нормальной нет, тебе нечего было бояться. - джунхо вздыхает, пытаясь достать из сумки сзади бутылку воды.

\- осторожность никому ещё не помешала. - с усоком нельзя не согласиться, но...

\- и где мы будем ночевать, если не в городе? - спрашивает хёнджун. его интерес был знаком всем, не хотелось снова спать на улице.

\- за стенами города много домов, особенно возле озера. можно попробовать попроситься с один из них, деньги у нас есть. - наконец влезает дохён и они действительно так делают. у них не было особо вариантов, поэтому они пошли к домам.

не зная, к какому дому подойти и постучаться, потому что сейчас, когда солнце ещё светило и до вечера было достаточно времени, во всех окнах было темно, что не давало в полной мере понять, есть кто-то дома или нет. ни у кого в их “отряде” не было желания стучаться во все двери, поэтому они пошли к дому, в котором наверняка кто-то есть, когда увидели, как в окнах забрезжил свет от свечей. это был старенький одноэтажный дом с хозяйством. когда парни подошли поближе, свет погас, а из дома вышла девушка, которая очевидно не могла не обратить внимания на семерых людей на лошадях и при оружии, которые подходят прямо к её дому. 

\- анурд тараки. - кричит девушка на лэстийском и ынсан хмурится.

\- что она сказала?

\- проваливайте, черти. - в унисон отвечают дохён и хёнджун, будучи единственными людьми, которые понимают разговорный лэстийский, и смотрят на друг друга злобно. когда хёнджун и ёхан присоединились к ним, усок и хангёль слышали, как дохён и хёнджун ругались в своей палатке. а сегодня они не разговаривали с самого утра. хангёль не сдерживается и коротко смеётся.

\- объясни ей, чего мы хотим. - говорит ынсан, глядя на дохёна.

дохён что-то долго говорит ей с лошади, но девушка только упирается руками в бока и снова посылает их, но на этот раз, всё всё понимают и в переводе не нуждаются. тогда то с лошади слезает хёнджун, оставив свой лук висеть на седле, пытается объяснить девушке, чего они хотят. на удивление, после ещё более долгих уговоров, когда солнце всё ближе подбиралось к горизонту, но всё ещё светило настолько, чтобы они видели лица друг друга, девушка вздохнула и, видимо, согласилась принять парней в свой дом.

\- чохён сказала, что у неё нет стойла, поэтому привяжите лошадей к забору. - командует хёнджун, когда девушка возвращается в дом.

\- что ты ей сказал? - удивляется ёхан, спешившись с лошади.

\- что мы едем на день рождения моей матери в ниварну, но нам нельзя там появляться до завтрашнего дня, чтобы не испортить сюрприз. ещё что мы очень устали и хорошо заплатим. - объясняет джун, подходит к своей лошади, а ынсан присвистывает.

\- почти правда. - говорит он, когда они все слезают с лошадей и привязывают лошадей к довольно высокому забору, что хёнджун уже сделал. сейчас он стоял у забора и ждал остальных. первым к нему подходит, к удивлению, дохён. 

\- мне кажется, она просто повелась на твоё лицо? - спрашивает он на лэстийском, что очевидно задевает хёнджуна. 

\- даже если и так, получается, я всё же не такой бесполезный, каким ты меня называешь. - ершится хёнджун, хмурясь и складывая руки на животе. 

\- я не называл тебя бесполезным, хён! - оправдывается дохён, но хёнджун его не слышит, присоединяет к мимо проходящему джунхо и берет его под локоть. джунхо, как и ёхан, хоть и жил на территории лэсты, лэстийский знал на уровне “я хочу есть, здравствуйте, где у вас ночной горшок”, но любопытства от этого у него меньше не стало. 

\- он что сказал слово “бесполезный”? - спрашивает у хёнджуна джунхо, когда они немного отходят от младшего. - кто бесполезный?

\- никто… - говорит хёнджун, заводя джунхо в дом.

туда быстро подтянулись все. в доме было довольно уютно, тепло и просторно. чохён стояла и зажигала свечи заново, что-то сказала и поставила деревянную тарелку со свечой на стол. хёнджун спросил у неё что-то, пока она пыталась не без помощи хангёля и джунхо разжечь огонь, и повернулся к ребятам только когда она ответила ему.

\- это дом её тетушки, которая недавно скончалась. она приходила сюда проведать скотину и уже собиралась возвращаться в свой дом в городе.

\- думаю, мы можем поспать и на полу, если места не хватит. в любом случае, нам нужно хорошенько отдохнуть, завтра будет насыщенный день, если окажется, что донпё там. вам нужно будет познакомиться с новыми людьми. - утверждает дохён, привлекая к себе внимание. 

\- с кем это, например? - спрашивает ёхан, выкладывая из сумки их будущий ужин. 

\- с сынён-хёном. - отвечает дохён, отодвигая стул рядом с ёханом от стола. - если у вас есть вопросы, сейчас самое время их задать.

\- это всё очень хорошо, но я устал и пойду спать. - внезапно заявляет хангёль, вытирая руки, которыми он закладывал дрова в камин, о штаны. вот его уж ухода действительно никто не ожидал, тот обычно больше всего вовлечен в разговоры, видимо на этом его силы резко иссякли. 

\- даже есть не будешь? - ёхан поднимает взгляд из сумки на гёля, но тот только машет рукой, мол, плевать на ужин.

остальные, впрочем, тоже не стали интересоваться. хёнджуну, очевидно, было неловко находиться в одном помещении с дохёном, он что-то быстро спросил у чохён, пока она не ушла с деньгами, оставив джуну и дохёну указания, а потом повел хангёля куда-то. усок и ёхан готовили ужин, пока джунхо рассказывал всякие истории. в доме было тепло и хорошо, но в голове у ынсана была путаница, исправить которую могли только мысли на свежем воздухе. поэтому он и встает со стула, снова завязывая на себе накидку. 

\- а ты куда собрался? - спрашивает усок, отвлекаясь от проклятого картофеля, который давно всем осточертел. 

\- хочу нагулять аппетит. чувствую себя неважно, хочу прогуляться до озера, подышать. 

\- откуда мне знать, что ты не пойдешь в город один? - усмехается усок. 

\- я похож на самоубийцу?

\- ты похож на сумасшедшего, который ради своего всё что угодно сделает… оставляй меч здесь. 

\- а если бандиты? будет веткой обороняться? - вклинивается в их диалог ёхан и усок тяжко вздыхает.

\- такого не может случиться. - говорит усок, но всё таки вытирает руки о какую-то тряпку и вытаскивает из своей сумки кинжал. 

ынсан хорошо знал, что это за кинжал. усок называл его пафосным словом “осколок”, этот кинжал ему подарили ещё до вступления усока в ряды королевской стражи. как и при каких обстоятельствах, усок никому не говорил, и трогать разрешал только самым близким. ынсан был в числе этих людей, поэтому то, что усок протягивает ему осколок, принца никак не удивляет. скорее удивляет то, усок не хочет спорить, но мысли об этом остаются с усоком в доме, а ынсан выходит на улицу, ловко обходит гуляющую по двору овечку и идёт в сторону озера. 

ынсан не знал, где находится озеро, он просто шел примерно туда, где оно было нарисовано на карте, которую он благополучно забыл взять. да и не так уж она нужна, ынсан нашёл нужное место и без нее, мыслей о ней было ничтожно мало по сравнению с тем, что могло произойти завтра, если усок придёт с “разведки” и скажет ему, что они нашли донпё. ынсана при всём желании на эту разведку не пустят, но он будет ждать, а когда дождется…

ынсан, как он самому себе обещал, много думал, но последнее чего он ожидал, это материальность его мыслей. потому что произошедшее тем вечером можно смело записывать в список самых странных открытий в жизни ли ынсана. 

как только он нашел дорогу к озеру и уже прогуливался вдоль одного из берегов, он увидел, что он пришёл к озеру под вечер не один. на противоположном береге, где был небольшой причал для лодок, на которых никто здесь, по всей видимости, не плавал, потому что озеро было довольно узким, стояли два человека. один из них показал второму куда-то в сторону начала причала, другой пошел туда и тогда то ынсану стало по-настоящему интересно. потому что первый парень подходит к краю и с грохотом падает в воду, как кажется ынсану, специально. 

второй парень, услышав шум воды, сразу подбегает к краю причала, что-то кричит, он в замешательстве, а тем временем первый даже не думает подниматься из воды, не видно даже того, как он пытается выплыть. ынсан скидывает с себя шерстяную накидку и также бросается в воду. у него было ужасное предчувствие, ему думалось, что видеть смерть человека и не помочь, это какое-то издевательство над судьбой. если он появился здесь именно в момент чьего-то самоубийства, то это действительно не случайность. так думалось ынсану. 

он кое-как нашёл этого парня под водой. солнце уже почти садилось, поэтому под водой было видно почти ничего, но ынсан уцепился рукой за чужую рубашку и вытащил парня на воздух. а потом… ынсан по меньшей мере охренел от происходящего и сначала подумал, что ему привиделось от нехватки кислорода, но это лицо… это давно знакомое лицо было таким живым.

донпё не открывал глаз, почти не дышал, пока у него из носа вытекала вода, но и не сопротивлялся, пока ынсан тащил его до берега. у сана не было вообще никаких слов, он просто бросил парня на землю рядом с маленьким причалом и смотрел, пытаясь окончательно понять, не ошибся ли он, раз за разом мысленно приходя к изначальной точке. и он бы продолжал смотреть, не предпринимая никаких действий, пока к ним не подбежал тот второй парень. 

\- какого хрена, ты не мешок с картошкой кидаешь, придурок. - кричит на него второй и падает рядом с донпё, пытаясь привести его в чувство, бессчетное количество раз бормочет, называя донпё господином сон. 

ынсан понимает, что он, наконец достиг цели, к которой его вели его друзья и вера в то, что донпё жив. только это совсем не та встреча, на которую ынсан надеялся.


	5. Chapter 5

донпё видит знакомые глаза, взволнованные, черные, глубокие настолько, что можно утонуть. видит руки, обтянутые в мокрую дорогую ткань с вышивкой, его куда-то несут, но донпё вообще мало чего понимает, ему хочется блевать, потому что в горле ещё осталось немного воды. такие же ощущения он испытывает, когда просыпается. 

он не может подняться. нет, с его телом всё осталось так же, но на его шее был компресс и минхи сидел рядом, укладывая его обратно на постель. шею уже прилично припекало и донпё хотел стянуть его, но понимал, что пока минхи здесь, ему этого не сделать. 

\- вы заставили меня поволноваться вчера вечером. - смеется минхи. - сыну-хёна тоже. он так громко кричал на местного лекаря, когда я с сынёном притащили вас обратно в крепость. 

\- а что мне делать, если вы всё продолжаете держаться за мою жизнь? сломанные вещи выбрасывают сразу. - донпё поджимает губы. минхи хмурится и с силой ударяет донпё кулаком по бедру, из-за чего донпё вскрикивает. - что ты творишь?

\- хёны разрешили мне сделать так, если вы ещё раз скажете что-то про смерть. я не дам вам умереть просто так. а вот его, я думаю, пора снимать. - говорит минхи и снимает с шеи донпё компресс, вытирает шею платком и снова застегивает пуговицы на стоячем воротнике чужой рубашки. 

\- как ты вообще спас меня? ты же плавать не умеешь… - спрашивает донпё, присаживаясь на кровати, чтобы попить воды. 

\- не удивительно, что вы не помните. какой-то парень выловил вас из воды и помог донести вас до сынён-хёна. только почему-то сказал не говорить никому в замке, что мы его видели, странный он… сынён-хён сказал особо об этом не думать. - минхи заворачивает использованный компресс в ткань, чтобы потом выбросить, и улыбается донпё. - честно говоря, сыну-хён чуть не убил меня, когда увидел, в каком вы состоянии…

\- прости. ты всё равно знаешь, что я повторю то же самое, если смогу. - честно говорит донпё. ему незачем врать минхи. и сам минхи это знает. если бы господин направил свое желание уйти в мир иной в другое русло...

\- и всё же, я постараюсь, чтобы вы были в целости и сохранности как можно дольше. я помню слова, которые вы сказали мне недавно. то, что с вами происходило, было действительно чем-то страшным. но теперь, зная это, я приложу больше усилий. - минхи встаёт с кровати донпё и смотрит на него. - мне пора идти к сыну-хён, господин...

\- донпё... - вдруг говорит сон. - когда рядом никого нет, сынён и сыну называют меня так.

\- хорошо, донпё-а. слышал, скоро придёт господин чхве, я распоряжусь, чтобы кто-то пришёл и помог вам собраться на прогулку.

\- я думал, вы не станете выпускать меня на улицу. - посмеивается донпё, присаживаясь на кровати.

\- вам в любом нужен свежий воздух после того сна, к тому же, у господина, кажется, новые гости. он из могилы вас достанет, но познакомит в ними. - улыбается минхи, закрывая за собой дверь.

в комнате полная тишина. донпё какое-то время осматривает комнату, но никаких изменений не замечает. кроме себя. умирать страшно, но если у него больше ничего нет, что делать тогда. просто жить? в страданиях за прошлое, которые не смог изменить? с памятью о днях, когда твоя жизнь была в тысячи, миллионы раз лучше, просто потому что рядом был нужный человек?

пё встаёт с кровати и чуть чуть пошатываясь идёт к окну, что выходит на передний двор и стойла. семеро лошадей. господин чхве разорится на сене, если его гости останутся надолго. не донпё, в этом доме у него нет ничего, даже денег, но донпё почему то, закрывшись полностью, хочет, чтобы гости скорее уехали, кем бы они не были.

***

\- какой-то этот лорд чхве странный… 

ынсан говорит еле слышно, словно почти не хочет, чтобы его услышали за шелестом садовых деревьев. но усок и дохён рядом с ним слышат его. сегодня они отправились на прогулку по саду с ним. потому что лорд рекомендовал свой сад к обязательному посещению и даже организовал там встречу после обеда. а они просто не могли оставить ынсана одного, даже оделись по-светски, такими он их не видел давно. наверно, с его дня рождения. ещё одно доказательство того, что лишнего времени у него мало, если он всё ещё хочет вовремя вернуться во дворец. 

\- о чем ты? - переспрашивает усок, оглядываясь, нет никого поблизости. в этом даже не было необходимости, здесь никто не разговаривал на алатрии, кроме семьи лорда и дворян. а с ними они условились встретиться только в глубине сада. 

\- а я понимаю наше величество. - вдруг встревает дохён. - он чересчур гостеприимный, словно знает, как вычленить из этого выгоду. зачем господину сон понадобилось сюда приезжать, ещё и так скоро?

\- я думал, ты знаешь. - удивляется ынсан, останавливаясь и поворачиваясь к дохёну лицом. 

\- если бы мне сказали, я бы сказал причину в первую очередь. - дохён старательно улыбается.

\- во всяком случае, не думаю, что причина нравится самому господину сон, если он был готов пойти даже на самоубийство. - предполагает усок, подсказывая ынсану, что пора продолжить путь. 

\- да уж… ваше величество, вы нас вчера огорошили своим внезапным появлением. - вздыхает нам и ынсан закатывает глаза. 

вчера после незапланированного спасения своего соулмейта ынсан промокший до нитки, без плаща поперся почти от самого дворца до дома, в котором они остановились. разбудил уже уснувших хангёля, хёнджуна и ёхана, устроив такую сцену с рукоплесканиями и невнятными объяснениями произошедшего, даже за самого стыдно. он был в большом шоке, но в своих суждениях оставался уверен до самого конца. сегодня он только убедится в том, что донпё здесь и с ним всё в порядке. 

спустя приличное время скитания по саду господина чхве парни вышли к какой-то внушительно большой беседке с обеденным столом, за котором сидели сам лорд и, по всей видимости, его дочь. в очень странном наряде. грубо говоря, он выглядел так, что заверни девушку в тонкий ковер с отверстиями для рук, никакой разницы не будет. длинное плотное платье, полностью скрывающее фигуру, и шляпа, отдаленно напоминающая балаклаву хёнджуна, явно были слишком теплыми для летней погоды.

\- сегодня достаточно жарко, неужели она готова сидеть в этом на таком пекле? - спрашивает ынсан, пока они не подошли к беседке настолько близко, чтобы их можно было услышать. 

\- у неё всё равно нет выбора. у лэстийцев есть особые женские наряды на каждый особый случай. дворянкам до сих пор приходится это терпеть. - объясняет дохён. 

\- а эта парилка для какого “особого случая”? 

\- не знаю, их так много, что с первого раза не разберешься. лучше не суйся в это дело. - советует дохён, поднимаясь по ступенькам в беседку и переходя на лэстийский. - добрый день, дамы.

в беседке сидела не только дочь лорда, но и его супруга с несколькими девушками из прислуги. пусть дочь была совсем безучастна к тому, что происходило вокруг нее, так как читала книгу, но увидев гостей, она сразу её отложила. кто-то из слуг промокнул её лоб хлопковой салфеткой, прежде чем она повернулась к парням, а её мать разрешила им присесть за стол. женщина что-то спросила у ынсана по-лэстийски, но ему нечего было сказать, поэтому дохёну пришлось быстро объяснить им, что лорд ли не разговаривает по-лэстийски, потому что на севере лэсты этот язык вымирает и трудно найти хорошего учителя. 

\- я хотела сказать, что очень рада повидать вас, лорд ли, угощайтесь. - женщина быстро перестраивается на алатрий и смотрит на свою дочь с какой-то просьбой, даже укором. - шихён, милая, не молчи.

\- сегодня погода действительно замечательная, господа. - говорит шихён, но в её голосе чувствуется грусть и усталость. ынсан, пожалуй, поверил бы любому, но только не ей. как она может думать о такой жаре, как о “замечательной погоде”, когда на неё напялили это платье, на взгляд сана, больше подходящее для ранней зимы. - мне очень приятно познакомиться с вами, лорд ли. отец придет с минуты на минуту, как только убедится, что господин сон присоединится к нам. 

\- и какой из себя этот господин сон? - внезапно спрашивает усок, чем удивляет ынсана. до этого старший предпочитал отмалчиваться. 

\- очень красивый молодой человек, но чрезвычайно болезненный. кажется, что лишний раз до него дотронешься и он рассыпется. - отвечает супруга лорда, накладывая в чашку сахар, и смотрит на свою дочь. - но не нам жаловаться… вон, я уже вижу хэсока, какое счастье, что вам не пришлось долго ждать. 

под хэсоком она, по всей видимости, имела в виду лорда чхве. действительно, лорд шёл по маленькому мосту через искусственную речушку, а за ним шли двое парней, которых ынсан вчера видел у пруда. донпё действительно выглядел неважно, но, если бы ему не сказали, что это его стационарное состояние, он бы так и думал, что это из-за его вчерашнего заплыва. 

ынсан встал из-за стола и спустился, чтобы встретить лорда, за ним же пошли и усок с дохёном. он кланяется, когда лорд подходит ближе, но лорд что-то смешенно говорит про то, что не стоило кланяться. 

\- спешу вас познакомить, это наш ещё один дорогой гость, господин сон чанхён, сын лорда пака из “соленого рва”, и его помощник. его обычно трудно поймать, но сегодня даже посылать за ним не пришлось, он сам попался. - лорд смеется и показывает на донпё. тот смотрит на него с удивлением примерно несколько секунд и смущенно отводит взгляд. значит узнал. ынсан позволяет себе чуть посмеяться и сказать что-то вроде “рад познакомиться”. - господин сон, а это лорд ли ёнхэ из северных земель. он прибыл к нам сегодня утром со своими друзьями. лорд ли, вы пришли, а как же лорд ча? он не придёт?

\- насколько я знаю, лорд ча сейчас наслаждается ванной. он сказал мне, что не голоден, но обязательно придет на ужин. - отвечает ынсан. 

\- тогда представлю его вам на ужине, господин сон. - лорд поворачивается в сторону донпё, который как раз что-то шептал на ухо своему помощнику. - сейчас самое время сесть за стол. 

\- извините меня и в этот раз, лорд чхве. мне сегодня совсем нездоровится. я слышал, что к вам приехали гости, вот и зашел познакомиться. сейчас мне следовало бы вернуться в комнату. - тихо говорит сон, опираясь на своего помощника. должно быть, ему действительно плохо.

\- вы уверены? как я уже говорил, прогулки могут помочь, да и на столе хорошая еда. - мужчина, кажется, совсем не хочет отпускать донпё и ынсану это совсем не нравится.

\- не будьте так настойчивы, лорд чхве. - встревает усок. - для больного очень важен постельный режим. я уверен, чем быстрее господин сон встанет на ноги, тем скорее он сможет присоединиться к общей трапезе. 

\- возможно, вы правы, господин ким. - нехотя соглашается хозяин. - ждем вашего скорейшего возвращения. 

донпё кланяется и уходит вместе со своим помощником, не забыв попрощаться со всеми присутствующими. ынсан провожает его взглядом до самого мостика, в то время как лорд чхве похлопывает его по спине и ведёт перед собой к беседке, чтобы присоединиться к своей семье. 

\- лорд ли, вы уже знакомы с моей дорогой дочерью? 

***

хангёль был плох во всяких дипломатических встречах и званых обедах, будучи неспособным даже отличить нож для масла от ножа для мяса. несомненно, были вещи, в которых хангёль разбирался больше. как дохён разбирался в лэстийском, хёнджун в врачевании, а усок в фехтовании, хангёль был безупречен в ковке мечей. только его навык совершенно не пригождался в поездке в враждебно настроенную страну. но и оно не важно. он был настроен решительно с тех самых пор, как услышал это имя, как увидел имя в письме. 

чо сынён. хангёль уже час ходит по замку и круги наворачивает, надеясь увидеть его. он, конечно, не видел его ни разу в жизни и мог знать о его внешности только то, что его рассказал дохён, но он надеялся, что сердце что-то ему подскажет, когда ситуация настолько серьезная. 

возможно, что-то такое он почувствовал, но только на это надеяться в его случае никак нельзя. он шёл туда, куда подсказывало его сердце, но, увидев возле купален человека с мечом, подходит ближе. засовывает руки в карманы и рассматривает человека вплотную, несмотря на то, как настороженно на него смотрят. 

\- чо сынён? - спрашивает хангёль, насмотревшись достаточно. парень удивлённо дергает бровью. 

\- а кто спрашивает? 

\- ли хангёль. знаешь такое имя? - ещё один вопрос от хангёля, один откровеннее другого, но ему кажется, что не в его возрасте подбирать выражения при встрече с ним. 

\- что-то такое помню. не ты ли тот парень, которому отправляли письмо от моего имени? - сынён не особо понимает, что от него нужно, но всё это подозрительно смахивает на какую-то игру. 

\- очевидно. - роняет хангёль. - тебе донпё рассказал о моей ноге? 

\- нет, тот, кто написал письмо. если хочешь поговорить об этом, то я тебе не помощник, тебе лучше поискать сыну-хёна. - честно отвечает сынён, надеясь, что этот парень уйдёт, но хангёль подходит только ближе. 

\- я пришёл к тебе, чтобы показать это. - хангёль задирает рукав своей рубашки и сгибает руку в локте, чтобы сынёну было видно место, где обычно появляется метка соулмейта. 

\- это ты сейчас типа хвастается мускулами перед мной или что? - выдаёт сынён, взглянув на руку поближе. хангёля это бесит. даже бровью не повёл. 

\- серьёзно? я себе весь зад смял, пока скакал в другую страну, а ты даже не удивился, увидев своё имя на чужой коже? 

\- людей с именем сынён довольно много, не находишь? 

\- но человек с именем сынён и моим именем на руке всего один, так? - хангёль на секунду касается чужого подбородка указательным пальцем, но в глазах сынёна уже чувствуется холодная злоба. - я получил письмо от тебя и ты связан с моим старым другом, слишком много вещей совпало разом, чтобы я не думал, будто ты мой соулмейта. 

\- даже если ты и мой соулмейта, у меня есть цели, в которые отношения с кем-либо совсем не вписываются. - говорит сынён. хангёлю никогда не нравились карьеристы, пусть он и сам в какой-то степени к ним относился. - и всё же, я не думаю, что ты мой соулмейт.

\- ты хочешь переубедить меня своими догадками? если хочешь, чтобы я ушёл, просто покажи метку, на которой будет любое имя, кроме моего. - хангёль настроен решительно. сынён вздыхает и, вытащив руку из под тонкой накидки, развязывает шнурок, который держал рукава его рубашки на запястья, сгибает руку также, как и хангёль ранее, даже перчатку стягивает. 

\- какую метку ты хотел увидеть? - сынён даже немного смеется от недоумения хангёля, когда тот видит его руку. не рука, а один сплошной шрам от огня. кожа словно расплавилась, а после застыла корками и мельчайшими складками до самого локтя, удивительно, как сынёну вообще удалось сохранить руку. хангёлю казалось, что при таких травмах врачи сразу её отрезают. 

естественно, что никакой метки хангёль там не нашел. даже простого тире, как у дохёна, или каких либо признаков, что метка подстерлась настолько, чтобы было видно, что она есть, но имени прочесть нельзя было. совершенно ничего на обожженной коже. но несмотря на это, хангёль всё ещё уверен, что перед ним стоит нужный человек. 

\- я попал в большой пожар, перед тем, как попасть к лорду пак и стать личной охраной господина сон. теперь здесь нет имени и я должен буду отдать свою жизнь на выполнение долга. - рассказывает сынён, завязывая шнурок на запястье и надевая перчатку. 

\- ты всем такое рассказываешь или только своему соулмейту?

\- ты первый, кто подошел ко мне с такими словами. - сынён поправляет свою накидку и смотрит на него совсем таким же холодный взглядом, как когда он только подошел. - в любом случае, ты находишься здесь слишком долго для того, кому здесь находиться не стоит. 

\- и всё же, я не увидел чужого имени здесь. ты сказал, что теперь там ничего нет, значит раньше что-то было? хочешь сказать мне, что не помнишь имени своего соулмейта? - продолжает хангёль, ещё чуть-чуть и он будет вплотную стоять к сынёну. 

\- я помню имя, но неужели ты думаешь, что я тебе его скажу? - все те слова, что говорит сынён, ужасно бесят хангёля. кажется, каждого человека с ранних лет кормят сказками о соулмейтах и том, как сложно их отыскать, но этот парень вообще словно ничего не понимает. 

\- ты хотя бы понимаешь, как глупо звучишь со стороны? - цедит гёль, схватившись за чужое запястье. 

кто знает, что он бы мог такого ещё сказать сынёну, если бы двери купальни не открылись. хангёль отпускает руку и отходит чуть подальше от ёна, смотрит на вышедшего из купален донпё. он выглядит не здорово, больше ничего не скажешь, но помирать, кажется, пока не собирается. 

\- добрый день, господин сон. - улыбается, пряча за спиной руки. донпё какое то время смотрит на хангёля и скромно улыбается. 

\- ты тоже здесь? 

\- никого не забываем. вы сейчас идете в свою комнату? - спрашивает ли и донпё даже удивляется от такого внимания. 

\- да. хочу отдохнуть. - признается сон. - тоже хотел мне на уши присесть? или подержать на солнце, пока дух не отпущу? 

\- не в коем случае. - хангёль выставляет вперед ладони. - хорошего отдыха. тебе сынён тоже. 

хангёль стреляет глазами в сторону сынёна и уходит в сторону комнат. кажется, эти его слова привлекли внимание донпё, но ему то какая теперь разница. та нелепица, что говорит сынён… хангёль обычно не настолько предприимчив, но сейчас ему хочется сделать так, чтобы сынён поменял свое мнение как можно скорее. 

***

ынсану было тошно от лорда чхве. его болтовня давила на мозг, от чего на жаре, непривычной для него в осенний сезон, становилось в разы хуже. он был гостеприимным, но это, как скоро понял ынсан, было для того, чтобы показать себя в лучшем свете. его мало заботило, заняты ли его гости или плохо себя чувствуют. для таких людей гости как цветы, которыми гордишься, пусть скоро здесь их уже не будет. 

во всяком случае, они с усоком и дохёном ушли почти сразу после донпё. ынсану было хорошо одному в своей комнате, на холодной постели и с открытым окном. было много пищи для мыслей, один только донпё занимал восемьдесят процентов его разума. наверно, он слишком сильно в них ушел, потому что только через две минуты заметил, что к нему кто-то стучится. 

открыв дверь, ынсан увидел перед собой высокого темноволосого парня, вероятно, намного старше его самого, в темно зеленом котарди. он сразу же протягивает ему руку, как принято у ынсана на родине. принц даже не знал, кто это такой, потому что видел этого парня впервые в жизни. 

\- меня зовут хан сыну, я личный лекарь господина сон. - ынсан всё же пожимает ему руку, но до него до сих пор не доходит, зачем он пришел. 

\- с ним сейчас что-то произошло? чем я могу помочь? - спрашивает сан, но сыну отрицательно машет головой. 

\- ничего не произошло, он сейчас в купальнях, но вы можете помочь, если прямо сейчас найдете время для разговора со мной. - улыбается мужчина. - а лучше, если ваши друзья будут присутствовать, всё таки, если вы приехали вместе, это их тоже касается. 

\- если вам так кажется… садитесь в кресло и подождите немного. - командует ынсан, вздыхая и выходит в коридор. 

следующая за его комнатой комната - та, в которой поселился усок, поэтому он без стука открывает её, столкнувшись взглядом с усоком и, неожиданно, хёнджуном. вот их вместе ынсан ожидал увидеть меньше всего, зная, как усок настороженно ведет себя по отношению к дохёну и хёнджуну. 

\- хён, можешь собрать всех в моей комнате прямо сейчас? - ынсан смотрит на хёнджуна, который быстро прячет что-то за спину. - что вы тут делали?

\- ничего… - сразу же говорит хёнджун, но усок его сдает. 

\- учил его письму. удивительно, он знает два языка, а нормально писать ни на одном не может. - усок даже улыбается, когда закрывает за собой какую-то книгу на алатрии. - только не говори остальным. дохёну особенно. хёнджуну не хочется, чтобы они знали, что он учится у меня. 

\- хорошо, только побыстрее, хён.

он отпускает это, уходит в свою комнату, усмехнувшись. потому что вспомнил, как в десять лет тот же самый усок учил его красиво писать. усок на самом деле хорош в каллиграфии и хёнджуну повезло попросить об этом усока. 

они с сыну ждут буквально пять минут и вот оно, у ынсана в комнате подозрительно большое количество человек. из всей компании гостей этого дома не было только четверых. джунхо всё ещё не был одет полностью, сидел рядом с ёханом, в приемлемом минимуме (рубашка и штаны) и с мокрыми волосами, хёнджун прятал от дохёна руки, испачканные в чернилах, а дохён и усок выглядели весьма заинтересованными в сыну.

\- а хангёль где? - спрашивает ынсан, прежде чем сыну представится. 

\- его нет в комнате, гуляет где-то наверно. ты же не говорил всем сидеть по комнатам, а он личность вольная. - сообщает усок. - итак, зачем нас собрали? не думаете, что такое собрание будет привлекать слишком много внимания у охранников? 

\- крыло для гостей не так сильно охраняют, как хозяйское крыло. здесь охранники только на входе, можно не бояться, всё таки, со мной нет донпё, это не вызовет каких либо подозрений. - объясняет сыну и не забывает представиться другим. это вызывает у ынсана должный интерес.

\- знаете его настоящее имя? и как долго вы знакомы? 

\- я лечу господина сон с того самого момента, как его привезли в поместье лорда пак. в то время ему пришлось нелегко, когда рядом с ним были только я и сынён, его охранник, но и сейчас ситуация не лучше, поверьте. - нагнетает сыну. - обстоятельства складываются так, что скоро нас могут отстранить от донпё, и тогда ему мало что помешает покончить с собой, как тогда на озере. 

\- я думал, что тот день останется только между мной и тем парнем, что был рядом с донпё. - бурчит ынсан, показательно отворачиваясь от сыну, но когда тот говорит, он снова весь во внимании. 

\- минхи нельзя за это винить, он должен всё рассказывать мне, иначе его ждет моя фирменная настойка из конского щавеля и корня лопуха. 

\- должно быть крепкая бадяга. - кривится ёхан, что заставляет сыну просмеяться. 

\- не столько крепкая, сколько едкая. - объясняет он. - но я не настойку пришел обсуждать. и даже не тот случай на озере. у меня есть к вам вопрос: что вы собираетесь предпринять сейчас?

все остальные из присутствующих переглянулись между собой. ынсан тоже сначала не понял, о чем конкретно говорит сыну, но посмотрев на усока, до него быстро дошло. 

\- очевидно, мы собираемся отправиться обратно в алатру вместе с принцем донпё, как только вы продолжите свой путь к столице. - отвечает ким, скрещивая руки на животе. 

\- вы думаете, что господин сон едет в столицу? - удивляется сыну и цокает языком с неким разочарованием. - если бы мы были здесь проездом, то жили бы здесь, в гостевом крыле, но покои господина сон находятся недалеко от комнат семьи лорда. этот замок наш конечный пункт назначения. 

\- тогда это в разы усложняет ситуацию. будет сложно как либо вывезти донпё-щи из ниварны. - почти шепчет себе под нос дохён, нахмурившись.

\- а зачем тогда господину сон вообще понадобилось сюда приезжать? - ни с того, ни с сего спрашивает джунхо, привлекая всеобщее внимание.

\- я удивлён, что вы всё ещё не догадались… но и винить вас не в чем. - сыну начинает объяснять издалека. - возможно, если вы виделись с леди шихён, то видели наряд, в котором она сейчас вынуждена ходить. 

\- тот народный наряд? мы не знаем, что он значит, но он выглядит так, будто в нем очень душно… - делится мыслями хёнджун и сыну смеется.

\- да, но дело в том, что это именно тот наряд, который надевают на молодых девушек, когда те ждут ребенка. - все, кроме самого сыну с удивлением снова смотря друг на друга. - полгода назад леди шихён попала в затруднительное положение, а после выяснилось, что у неё будет дитя от человека, за которого она никак выйти не может. 

\- затруднительное положение? изнасилование теперь так называется?

\- в любом случае, при чем здесь донпё? - ынсану не терпится перейти к сути.

\- для неё он всего лишь “прикрытие”. лорд и его супруга были против ребенка от непонятно кого, но шихён шантажировала их своей жизнью. они не могли допустить того, чтобы в такой благородной семье дочь родила без мужа, ведь иначе бы пошли слухи, поэтому, грубо говоря, господина сон продали, как жениха для леди шихён. 

\- разве это законно? - ёхан удивляется, как и все остальные, несмотря на то, что речь идет о стране, в которой он живет. 

\- звучит подло. 

\- в лэсте распространена покупка жен, но чтобы купить мужа… - задумывается джунхо. - оба поступка ужасны, но я никогда о таком не слышал.

\- значит нам всего лишь нужно вывезти донпё до того, как они с шихён вступят в брак? - пока все остальные находятся на какой-то своей волне осуждения, у ынсана есть вещи, несколько важнее. он смотрит на сыну, ожидая ответа.

\- вы так оптимистично звучите, словно похищение можно за пару часов устроить. - почти язвит усок, но не забывает обращаться к ынсану с должным уважением.

\- похищение? - возмущение ынсана вспыхивает, словно спичка. - я не один из тех парней, что украли его пять лет назад, я всего лишь хочу вернуть его обратно на родину. 

\- если он не захочет, то все твои слова это просто звук. 

\- как он может не захотеть?

\- многое произошло за эти пять лет. я почти уверен, что он будет сопротивляться, но не уверен в причине. всё таки чужая душа - тёмный лес. - вмешивает сыну. - его разум сильно пошатнулся за это время, я даже не смогу вспомнить, сколько раз он просил меня подарить ему легкую смерть. вполне возможно, что того человека, которого ты хотел здесь увидеть, больше нет. 

после этих слов сыну парни как-то притихли, глядя на ынсана. “слишком резкие слова, чтобы говорить это парню, что может при желании уничтожить несколько не особо больших стран.” - подумалось джунхо, но говорить он этого не стал. он не настолько близок с ынсаном, чтобы так шутить над ним. 

\- за пять лет действительно кто угодно может измениться. особенно донпё. каждую неделю у него было новое любимое блюдо. это было ожидаемо с самого начала, как только я узнал, что хангёль получил письмо “от донпё”. - отвечает ынсан, встав с кресла. - сыну-щи, мы обсудим план, когда мне удастся встретится с донпё, и сразу сообщим его вам. сейчас, когда мы не знаем желаний донпё, трудно что-то говорить.

\- буду с нетерпением ждать вашего решения. - заканчивает разговор сыну. он встает с кресла, прощается и быстро пропадает за дверью. кто-то из присутствующих даже выдохнул, ынсан подумал на хёнджуна, когда устало плюхнулся на свою кровать. 

\- думаю собрание закончено. - заключает усок, закрывая свой ежедневник. кто знает, что он туда написал…

***

джунхо был очень удивлён, когда на второй день их пребывания в крепости всех пригласили на обед в зале. после пропущенного вместе с ёханом обеда, на ужине джунхо со всеми перезнакомился и вдоволь был наслышан разговорами лорда чхве о том, как он гордится своим замечательным садом. ему казалось, что этот старик будет есть на улице, пока не станет настолько холодно, что придется надевать шубу, но сегодня они очевидно были в помещении. 

внезапно кто-то хватает его за руку и переплетает с ним пальцы. даже не кто-то, джунхо знает наверняка, что это ёхан. хёнджун, который невероятным образом сдружился буквально со всеми в их небольшом отряде (но всё ещё всем своим видом посылал дохёну волны недовольства и легкой ненависти), сегодня утром жаловался, что он хотел кое-что спросить у ёхана поздно вечером, но не нашел его в комнате, что вечером, что ближе к полночи. “всё потому что эта тупица всё время сидит у меня в комнате” - подумал джунхо, но сдавать старшего не стал, на него же подозрение падет. хотя, он не против рассказать остальным, если они будут держать языки за зубами при его отце. он единственный, от кого эти отношения приходилось скрывать. 

\- никто не увидит. - отвечает ёхан, когда джунхо в недоверием посмотрел сначала на руки, а потом на лицо ёхана. - кажется, они все уже в столовой. 

\- не помню, чтобы ты боялся, что кто-то нас увидит. 

\- я нет, а вот ты… - ёхан предпочитает недоговаривать эту фразу, джунхо всё равно всё понимает. - проще говоря, всё для тебя. 

\- спасибо. - совсем немного улыбается джунхо. это он настоял на том, чтобы скрыть всё от отца, ёхан хотел рассказать ему, но в итоге поддержал своего соулмейта. - но… я думаю, что им можно доверять. в смысле, может лорду чхве и его семье рассказывать нельзя, но ынсан и остальные не похожи на тех, кто нас сдаст. 

\- как хочешь. - кидает старший и отпускает руку джунхо. рядом с ними двери в столовую. 

в красиво украшенном зале собрались почти все из компании ынсана и вся чета семьи чхве. не было разве что только донпё и его личного охранника, но так было недолго. 

\- здравия, молодые господа, что-то вы поздно. - говорит лорд чхве, как только увидел их, но он слишком быстро переключается. - о, господин сон тоже пришёл, какое счастье. 

джунхо и ёхан повернулись назад и заметили сон донпё и его стражника, проходящих через порог столовой. у джунхо в голове сразу же появилась волнующая мысль. “если донпё всё это время шел сзади, видел ли он его с ёханом? и слышал ли он что-то?”

ответом на вопрос стал словно невзначай прижатый к губам палец. донпё проходил мимо них и подал знак, после чего сел за стол рядом с шихён и начал беседу с лордом чхве, которая была больше похожа на допрос с пристрастием. 

лорд чхве не был бы собой, если бы не хвалился своими гостями, словно они не чужие люди, а его дети. он как будто не замечал свою жену и дочь, упоминал многих, но, по обыкновению, больше всех он подчёркивал донпё (несмотря на то, что тот, очевидно, выводил лорда чхве из себя своим постоянным плохим самочувствием, но это уже не вина донпё). 

\- я так счастлив, что чанхён-щи теперь живёт с нами, здешний воздух больше пойдёт ему на пользу, чем дома. господин сон выглядит таким порядочным человеком, выполняет свой долг без всяких слов… - в который раз восхищается лорд, но в этот раз с ним ни с того, ни с сего начинает говорить хангёль. 

\- думаю, долг действительно очень важен, но есть вещи, до которых долгу ещё очень далеко. - начинает ли, опуская свои столовые приборы в тарелку. - я имею ввиду, что есть ещё чувства, здравый смысл и связи с другими людьми. 

\- не о соулмейтах ли вы сейчас говорите? - с некоторой неприязнью спрашивает сынён, который всё это время стоял недалеко от донпё. “если бы он мог, то не был бы таким вежливым” - подумалось хангёлю. 

\- и о них тоже. мне кажется, если долг идет вразрез с такими вещами, то им можно пренебречь. а если вещи, которые ты делаешь, сомнительного характера, то тут даже говорить не о чём. 

\- должно быть на вас очень трудно положиться, если вы так говорите. - сынён через силу улыбается.

\- вопреки этим его словам, надежнее друга у меня пока не было. - влезает в разговор ынсан. - но манер при разговоре у него нет совсем.

\- это видно сразу. и не только лишь в разговоре. немного неприятно разговаривать с человеком, который даже не знает, зачем рядом с тарелками кладут салфетки, и оставляет приборы на посуде. 

\- мне тоже не в удовольствие разговаривать с мужчиной, который даже соврать нормально не может. - отбивает хангёль. 

\- просто кто-то принимает всё на свой счет?

\- не путайте судьбу с самовлюбленностью, господин чо, я не из таких людей. 

\- о чём они вообще? - дохён поворачивается к джунхо и пытается спросить максимально тихо для хангёля и сынёна.

\- я не знаю, но очень интересно. 

\- и снова об этом… вам пора привыкнуть к тому, что в мире куча людей с одинаковыми именами. - не перестает чо, даже не пытается смотреть на хангёля.

\- сынён. - развернувшийся цирк резко заканчивается с вмешательством донпё. - и вы, господин ли, продолжайте есть, пожалуйста. 

-ну что за замечательный зять! - восклицает лорд, начинает снова восхвалять донпё, что достает в первую очередь его же, пока остальные пытаются доесть свой обед.

и им всем везёт. в остальном обед проходит спокойно и даже увлекательно. из-за стола все встают сытые и довольные, некоторые отходят в сторонку, чтобы поговорить наедине, но донпё не хочется находиться в обществе его тестя больше часа, поэтому он пытается уйти, свалив всё на его самочувствие, что у него прекрасно получается, пока его не останавливает человек, назвавшийся ли ёнхэ и хорошо знакомый донпё под другим именем. тот самый гость из прошлого.

когда он вчера увидел ынсана возле беседки в саду, он почти потерял равновесие, удерживаемый только стоящим рядом минхи. чувствуя поступающие на глазах слезы, он поспешил скрыться в своей комнате, чтобы закрыться в мыслях. зачем он здесь? для чего? он его помнит? одна половина его разума думала так, другая не могла стереть из памяти его образ. всё таки, ынсану уже не пятнадцать, он не тот неловкий подросток, что пытался учить его фехтованию и целовал, когда они прятались у хангеля на чердаке.

\- чанхён-щи, я очень восхищён вами, вы такая крепкая личность. мне до вас ещё расти и расти, но я хотел бы многому у вас научиться. - начинает заливать ынсан, схватив донпё за руки, ради рукопожатия. он всё говорит вокруг да около, а потом внезапно, как диарея, прощается и убегает следом за лордом ча. донпё тоже продолжает свой путь по коридору.

\- вот же странный королёк... чего он вообще хотел? - возмущается сынён, видимо, ещё злясь на его друга.

\- этого. - донпё показывает ему бумажку на своей ладони. открывает её и читает, естественно, про себя.

"за озером есть деревня. приходи в дом с красной крышей сегодня до двух после полуночи"

классика. если не можешь поговорить просто так, нужно позвать в тайное место и при этом не показаться подозрительным. раньше ынсан был куда "прямее". лицо донпё на секунду украшает скромная улыбка.

***

пусть донпё и был удивлён внезапному появлению ынсана, он был совершенно уверен, что не пойдёт с ним ни на какие переговоры. если ынсан скажет ему, что собирается увезти его обратно в алатру, донпё откажется, убежденный в том, что такой, каким он является сейчас, никому там не нужен. это то, в чем он был на 98% уверен, но одна вещь оставалась для него пищей для сомнений.

он не знал, стоит ли ему идти на эту встречу.

он хотел бы провести немного времени с ним, поговорить о разном, но меньше всего ему хотелось, что ынсан его уговаривал. потому что это всегда больно. потому что приходится отказывать кому-то, кто для тебя очень дорог. 

сейчас был почти час ночи, на донпё “висела” ночная рубашка, но находился он далеко не в кровати. вместе с сынёном (по большой просьбе) он шел по коридорам хозяйского крыла, пытаясь найти комнату шихён. 

как бы она не была связана с той ситуацией, в которую попал донпё, шихён была единственным человеком, с которым донпё мог поговорить. они виделись не так часто, как вообще должны видеться новобрачные, но у них было несколько интересных бесед в библиотеке, где они оба, как оказалось, прятались от “гостеприимства и доброты” лорда чхве, в ходе которых шихён раскрылась перед донпё и минхи, как человек, немногий из местных, кому можно было доверять. потому что она и сама была заложницей ситуации, ей не нравилась идея со свадьбой, но что она, маленькая и глупая девочка могла противопоставить своим родителям. она сама про себя так сказала. грустно и со вздохом.

\- не кусай кожу на пальцах. - доносится от сынёна. донпё достает палец из рта. он даже не заметил, как начал их кусать. - или ты всё таки понял, что это выглядит странно?

\- ты про что? 

\- про то, что ты идешь в комнату своей будущей жены посреди ночи. я знаю, что у тебя к ней только разговор, но знают ли это другие? - объясняет стражник и отворачивается усмехнувшись. 

\- если люди не имеют к чему-то какого либо участия, то выдумывают всегда самые скучные объяснения происходящему. пусть тешатся. - донпё останавливается перед комнатой, которая, по рассказам шихён, должна ей принадлежать, и поднимает бровь. - даже стражи нет? 

\- очевидно лорд чхве не так сильно любит свою дочь, как любит своей любовью хвастаться. - сынён стучит и встает спиной к стене рядом с дверью. - я посторожу. 

\- спасибо. - донпё едва улыбается и недолго ждёт, когда дверь откроется. на пороге появляется шихён в чём-то, кроме того шерстяного платья, которое она называет “палаткой”, на его месте удивился бы любой, но донпё быстро приходит в норму. - я не разбудил? 

\- нет, я сейчас читаю очень интересную книгу. заходите. - шихён дает донпё полминуты, чтобы проскользнуть за порог, и закрывает дверь. 

комната шихён оказалась совершенно обычной. словно даже над комнатой донпё старались больше. словно девушка здесь даже не живёт, а её отвели сюда на одну ночь. видимо, замешательство донпё можно было увидеть даже в глазах. 

\- я не особо обживала комнату. честно говоря, мне не хочется здесь жить. - шихён отвечает на вопрос раньше, чем его успели задать. 

\- за этим стоит какая-то серьезная причина? 

\- нет, ничего такого. - девушка растерянно машет руками, отрицая, а потом садится на софу и кладет их к себе на колени. - может быть, когда-нибудь позже расскажу. присаживайтесь в кресло. у вас что-то срочное ко мне?

\- простите за позднюю встречу, но мне нужен совет в одной вещи, которую я могу доверить только вам. нет, тебе. - начинает донпё, нервно усаживаясь в кресле напротив. 

\- ого, секреты? - шихён прикрывает рукой подбородок вместе с нижней губой. 

\- что-то вроде того. - донпё несколько секунд молчит, пытаясь настроиться. - допустим, есть человек, который очень ждет встречи со мной. я тоже очень хочу пойти к нему…

\- в чём проблема? иди же! - не дослушав, говорит шихён. 

\- я хочу пойти к нему, но я боюсь, что он будет слишком настойчив в некоторых вещах… - заканчивает донпё и шихён выгибает бровь, как будто о чём-то догадалась. 

\- этот человек твой возлюбленный? - с совсем невинным лицом спрашивает девушка. донпё, глядя на это, может только густо покраснеть и испуганно посмотреть на неё. - чанхён, даже если я твоя невеста, между нами ведь ничего романтического нет, так что ты можешь мне рассказать. я не скажу, даже если меня будут пытать. 

даже, если будут пытать… поэтому пё и пришёл именно к ней. от мысли о том, что он не ошибся насчёт своей подруги, донпё улыбнулся и, после небольшого молчания, осмелился признаться. 

\- раньше мы были вместе, но это было так давно… теперь я совсем другой человек, не знаю, достоин ли я его. 

\- значит, это воссоединение старых влюбленных? - шихён складывает руки в замок. кажется, когда в её комнате появился донпё со своими душевными драмами, книга перестала быть интересной. - тебе нужно идти. даже если ты думаешь, что сильно изменился в глазах других, ты никогда не узнаешь, изменился ли ты в его глазах, пока не спросишь напрямую. 

\- боюсь, как бы моё сердце не оказалось разбито, если я прав. - тихо отвечает донпё, за что девушка на него негромко злится. 

\- чанхён! что это за настрой? ты же не ходишь в порванной одежде, потому что боишься уколоться об иглу? 

\- если у меня рвется одежда, я просто выкидываю её или отношу к портному… 

\- аааа, я же фигурально выражаюсь! к тому же, неплохо было бы привыкнуть самому самому следить за своей одеждой. - говорит шихён и донпё думает о том, что это были самые странные слова, которые он когда-либо слышал от особы дворянских кровей. - вставай! 

\- что ты хочешь сделать? - донпё встаёт, но с неким недоверием и осторожностью, пристально глядя на шихён, что хватает его за руку и тянет к выходу. 

\- я хочу выгнать тебя отсю... - осекается она. - точнее, я не хочу. я имею в виду, что я бы с радостью поговорила с тобой ещё, но тебе нужно спешить на встречу. 

\- с чего ты взяла что она ночью? 

\- это же встреча с любовником, естественно она будет ночью! я ведь права? 

донпё кивает. поразительно, как даже таким слабым и бесполезным он нашел для себя друга. или друг нашёл его? он не воспринимал шихён, как угрозу. она была для него ностальгией. ностальгией по тем дням, когда он сам бы дал своему другу такой совет. когда он сам относился к миру с такой слегка инфантильной точки зрения. дитя лета. таким он был раньше и такой он сейчас видит шихён. ту шихён, которую обнимает, прижимая к груди. 

\- спасибо. 

шихён очевидно, удивляется. донпё, будь на её месте тоже удивился бы, но девушка довольно быстро отвечает на объятия, улыбаясь.

\- как это сентиментально, чанхён… ты как главный герой книги. - она отстраняется первой и отходит подальше, указывая ладонью на дверь. донпё даже не заметил, когда они оказались так близко к ней. - тебе ещё нужно переодеться, правда? 

донпё кивает и толкает ручку двери. 

\- да... спокойной ночи. - желает сон и слышит такое же пожелание в ответ перед тем, как закрыть за собой дверь. 

\- теперь в кровать, господин сон? - первое, что спрашивает сынён, когда они встречаются взглядами в тихом и почти чернильно темном коридоре. 

\- нет. можешь сходить со мной в ещё одно место?

***

\- знаешь, чем больше мы подходим к озеру, тем меньше мне хочется тебя куда-то вести. - честно признаётся сынён. сейчас они действительно были достаточно близко к озеру, в котором донпё совсем недавно пытался утопиться. донпё не чувствовал вины за содеянное, а вот сынён волновался. не сильно, ведь он в любом случае успеет его выловить, но волнуется. скорее от того, что потом с донпё придется говорить по душам. 

\- я не собираюсь сегодня делать что-то подобное. - успокаивает его пё. - ынсан сказал, что будет ждать меня в доме недалеко от озера. 

\- тот парень в вырвиглазном мундире? 

\- с каких пор синий стал вырвиглазным? - возмущается сон. они уже почти рядом с озером, но теперь у донпё тоже появляется волнение. уже скоро будет два часа, а значит ынсан уйдет. будет глупо, если донпё опоздает.

\- в любом случае, его величество как будто совсем не волнуется о маскировке. - подмечает сынён, раздвигая перед донпё ветви деревьев. - никто, кроме нас не знает, кто они все такие на самом деле. если бы лорд чхве знал, откуда они, им бы тяжело пришлось. 

\- так же, как мне в первое время здесь. - говорит донпё и тогда сынён поворачивается к нему. - я имею ввиду всю эту страну. 

когда он впервые попал в лэсту… сынён понял. это больная тема, стоит закрыть разговор. 

а между тем, они уже прошли мимо озера и выходили из леса, что его окружал. перед ними большая равнина, на которой, чуть дальше от леса, располагалась деревня. дом с красной крышей был один из тех, что были ближе всего к ним.

\- вот… красная крыша. он оказался ближе, чем я думал. - донпё уходит вперед сынёна и останавливается, повернувшись лицом. - дальше я дойду сам. ты можешь возвращаться. обратно я смогу дойти сам, к тому же, если тебя не будет рядом с моей комнатой, хозяева что-то заподозрят. 

\- всё правильно. - сынён кивает, снимает с пояса кинжал и дает донпё. на всякий случай. - и у тебя ведь есть кому проводить тебя до крепости. 

сынён разворачивается и, помахав рукой, уходит в обратном направлении. донпё несколько секунд смотрит на него, а потом переводит взгляд на кинжал. 

ему доверились. впервые за последнее время дали что-то опасное, острое в руки. все бояться оставлять рядом с ним что-то острое. ещё пару дней назад горничная со страхом убирала перед ним осколки чайника на террасе, а в первый его день в крепости он вообще разбил всё, что можно было, в комнате. 

но уже время. донпё засовывает кинжал за пояс и идет к дому. идет и не видит какого либо признака света в окнах. его ноги сами переходят на бег, он тяжело дышит и иногда спотыкается о камни, почти падая, но бежит к дому. 

это точно тот дом, у всех остальных крыши другого цвета. но рядом с домом нет лошади, это то, что успевает заметить донпё, прежде чем забежать в дом, распахнув дверь. 

внутри пусто и темно. он опоздал, как и боялся. проходит чуть глубже в комнату. неужели ынсан не дождался…

\- ты так бежал… - проносится в темноте. донпё, не ожидавший такого, просто пугается, сжимает руки в кулаки и бьет одной из них куда-нибудь. ему неважно, он вообще ничего не видит. но, похоже, он попадает в что-то живое, потому что потом он слышит слабый вскрик и глухой звук удара чего-то железного о пол. - хоть бы лампа не разбилась...

почти минута молчания и темноты, в которой слышны только звуки копошения второго человека. лампа, очевидно, находится, но донпё догадывается раньше, чем её зажгут. 

\- ынсан, прости меня… - тихо. когда лампа освещает лицо ынсана, донпё видит, что он довольно сильно поцарапал тому нос кольцом на руке. 

\- сам виноват. хотел тебя напугать и спрятался. - оправдывает его ынсан с яркой улыбкой. - но я хотел сказать, если ты так сильно бежал, значит я зря боялся и ты тоже хотел меня увидеть. 

подумать только, как долго донпё не видел этой улыбки. даже раньше он не так часто видел, чтобы ынсан улыбался так широко, скорее, это была прерогатива донпё, а сейчас, спустя пять лет, что поразительно, это выражение лица не чувствуется для пё чужим. и руки сами начинают дрожать, когда приходит полное осознание того, сколько они потеряли, сколько время у них забрало. наверно, десятки тысяч объятий и миллионы прикосновений и влюбленных взглядов. даже если донпё захочет, даже разбившись в лепешку, он никогда в жизни не возместит даже половины утерянного. и от этого становится ещё гаже на душе. 

к горлу подкатывает ком и если бы донпё был хоть чуточку слабее духом, чем он есть, он бы наверняка сейчас разревелся, но единственное, что он делает, это раскрывает руки перед ынсаном, чтобы его обняли. 

\- да. очень.


End file.
